Double Helix
by Rainbow Tune
Summary: When Sonic's little sister, Emily, moves in, it sets off a crazy chain of events in his life. Emily, who's always been alone, befriends the Demon responsible for Sally's return, but at the same time, is pulled into a darkness that she can't escape. Sonic tries to save his sister but risks being pulled down as well. Rated for perverted themes, language and Lemon scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sonic's Little Sister  
Summary: The adventures of Sonic and his little sister, Emily. And also a SonAmySal love triangle!  
Chapter One: Moving in!

This story takes place on the planet, Möbius.

It showcases the adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog and his little sister, Emily.

Now, listen everybody.

For this will contain SonSalAmy and mega-Emily cuteness.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

XXXX

Sonic stared at the letter in his hand. The envelope had a broken wax seal and was tossed lazily in a corner of his kitchen, having missed the wastebasket.

The looping handwriting was in royal red ink.

It was his father's handwriting.

Oh for the love of Chaos.

His father?

King Jules?

Why today of all days?!

Crap.

He had hoped he would've been able to toss the letter in the bin with the envelope.

Like all the others.

But NOOOO.

King Jules HAD to write it.

'Dear Prince Sonic,'

For the love of-.

Didn't he know that his son hated the title, "Prince"?

It made him sound so much like a wuss.

"Jerk." Sonic scoffed as he read. "Couldn't he have said 'Sonic?' Or, here's a ludicrous idea, 'Son?' Or do I not amount to that anymore?"

'You may be surprised at my sudden communication with you.'

Noooo.

Really?

I couldn't tell.

I was too busy fuming.

'But I can assure you that this is not another hopeless plea for you to return home.'

Sonic had too much respect for his father to call him a swear word.

Besides, he never cursed unless he got REALLY pissed off.

A cursing Sonic is a dangerous Sonic.

'This is merely a notice of an action on my behalf.'

What?

You did something without telling me?

Like THAT'S never happened before.

'On May 25, five years ago, your mother gave birth to your little sister, Emily Reenesme Joananna Sega.'

"The Third." Sonic unconsciously added.

'Since then, Princess Emily has been obsessed with you and your 'feats''

Is he SERIOUS?

'She even has some of your Super Speed, as you already know.'

IS HE SERIOUS?

'She has requested on many occasions to visit you and learn from you. So I have decided to allow her to come stay with you.'

Is...

He...

serious?

'She will be arriving on November 12 and is looking forward to staying with her older brothers.'

Oh.

'Also tell Prince Scourge that he will NOT be inheriting my office.'

My.

'Take care of your sister, Sonic.'

CHAOS! THAT'S BLANKING TOMORROW!

'I trust you...'

Really?

Maybe his dad wasn't a full-blown-.

'To not screw THIS up. Sincerely, King Jules.'

...

...

...

I'm burning this [Bleeping] letter.

XXXX

After using a lighter to cremate the the letter and envelope, Sonic felt marginally better.

But there still was the problem that would be arriving on his doorstep tomorrow.

Agh, crap.

How was he going to take care of a child?

Nonetheless, his own sister?

Life hated him.

Simple.

LIFE HATED HIM.

Wait.

He knew someone who could help him.

Wait...

Did he REALLY want to risk THAT?

The ashes blew by his feet.

A grim reminder of what was coming.

He ran out the door.

XXXX

Amy Rose sat at her kitchen table reading her mail.

A sudden boom shocked her out of her morning routine.

Holding her ears, she looked outside a window and was pleasantly surprised to see her friend and Hero, Sonic, standing at her door.

Younger Amy Rose would have thrown the door open and crushed Sonic in a death-hug.

17 year old Amy Rose, though, wondered what he was doing here.

At HER house.

She released her ears, brushing the golden stud in her right ear.

Sonic held his fist a few inches from her door.

The blue speedster then hammered on the door, a blush appearing on his muzzle.

Amy hurried from her kitchen and opened the door.

Awkward silence.

Sonic cleared his throat, his hands shoved in the pockets of his hoodie.

"Hi."

"Hi." Amy smiled.

"Umm. Can I come inside? It's kinda cold."

"OH! Uh, sure come in!" She let her friend inside of her warm and cozy cottage.

Sonic smiled gratefully as he took off his shoes and shook the young snowflakes out of his quills.

Amy giggled and walked into her kitchen, unconsciously swinging her hips more than usual.

A natural process of male and female attraction.

Starting with the female trying to attract the male.

And, it worked.

Sonic noted her swaying hips and tried to stop staring.

He shook his head again.

"This is for Emily. Not to Tag Amy."

Don't ask what Tag means.

Meanwhile, Amy was in the kitchen, making lemon tea for her and Sonic.

She warmed her hands on the stove and leaned backwards, her quills trailing down her back.

She moaned softly.

Why today?

Why at all?

But, she didn't really CARE.

She...

Gwad...

LIKED him in her house.

Blank it!

She thought she was OVER this.

This crush.

XXXX

Little Planet.

That's where he saved her.

Ten years ago.

She was seven.

She had actually MET him before the whole debacle.

He had run away.

Like usual.

But then, Metal Sonic had shown up, abducted her and faced down an eleven year old Sonic.

And lost.

He had held her so carefully when he ran from the crumbling Planet.

But after that?

He RAN.

Never shown her any love.

It had sunk in when she was almost thirteen.

Sonic was morning Sally's death.

He had never stood that still in his life.

Amy realized that her petty jealousy was just a stupid little girl's ideal.

And she refused to be a stupid little girl.

She had grown up in five years, her quills had gotten longer, her curves had gotten slightly larger, and she had stopped chasing after Sonic.

If he loved her, he would say it.

She never wanted to force him.

XXXX

The tea kettle whistled, and the teenager poured the water over the tea bags.

She balanced the mugs on a tray and headed to her living room.

Sonic was absentmindedly staring out of the window, watching the snowfall. His left hand supported his head, while his right was draped over his knees. His emerald eyes were halfway closed and he seemed relaxed on her couch.

Amy had often thought about Sonic in her home.

But, he was 21 and she was 17.

He would never date her.

Ahem.

Sonic snapped out of his trance and smiled at Amy.

"Tea?" She said, nervously shaking as she handing him his tea.

He took the mug, muttered a "thanks" and looked at his tea.

Amy sat on the couch across from the one Sonic was lounging on.

She stirred her tea with a small spoon.

Awkward Silence reared her ugly head once again.

Sonic cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"I need your help, Amy." He said, startling the pink female.

"Oh? With what?"

"My little sister Emily is coming over to stay with me, since the War on Robotnik is over." He took out his blue iPod.

He showed Amy a picture of a cyan hedgehog girl with huge green eyes, quills that reached her waist, a wild and rambunctious pink quill by her face and she had peachy skin.

Emily was laughing in pure, childish joy. She was extremely happy to be with whoever took the picture.

Sonic smiled at the picture and sighed. "My father wants me to take care of her... But I have no idea how to take care of kids. And she's five! I don't want to mess her up!" He frowned.

"Wait. Why can't your mother?" Amy blurted out.

Sonic's forehead wrinkled.

"I donno. She... I donno." He shook his head.

"But why do you need my help? I don't have children either." Amy asked, her tea getting cold.

"Because! You can help me get all the things she'll need. I can definitely pay for it and I have two other rooms." He explained hurriedly.

Amy thought about it.

Sure, she was happy for Sonic.

He was going to have his main reason for living, Emily, staying with him.

But, she was also sad.

She had planned out the perfect little girl's bedroom so many times in her head that her imaginary daughter seemed so real.

But, Sonic's little sister never did anything wrong.

She looked so innocent and happy.

The little girl must have a million stuffed animals.

"Sure! Let's go right now because we'll need a lot of stuff for a girl's room."

Sonic brightened and then blushed.

"What?" Amy asked, confused.

"Umm, you should change out of that bathrobe though. It might get you some weird looks."

XXXX

Amy changed into a long pink turtleneck sweater with a white skirt and pink boots, thoroughly embarrassed.

And yet she was flushed with happiness.

She was going shopping with Son-ic.

Hehe...

...

...

...

Okay, did she just go five years back?

Stop acting crazy.

XXXX

The first store was Mousy's.

The store was empty except for a few employees and bored mall goers.

In a week, they would all be begging for mercy in the crush of Black Friday shoppers.

Amy searched the girl's section alone, since Sonic had seen a pair of panties and disappeared into the electronic section of the store.

Amy sighed, "Men..." And a green cat next to her laughed, "I know, Honey. 'Hey scare at a bra 'hese days."

Amy blushed. "Sorry, um, miss?"

"Gracie Tyto." She smiled and extended her hand. "No need to apologize, sweetie." She said as Amy kept trying to make amends for her odd comment.

XXXX

"And, I have no idea what to get her!" Amy finished pouring her soul out to Gracie. The cat nodded wisely.

"'His little girl is adorb." She said about the picture of Emily, that Sonic had sent to Amy's pink iPod.

"Aww, thanks." Amy glowed with pride.

"She has your personality, I guess, since she looks like her Daddy."

Amy gagged.

"Oh gwad, noooo! This is his little sister! I'm his friend!" Amy screeched, getting odd looks from bored shoppers.

"Oh. 'Hat's too bad. You'd look good 'ogether."

XXXX

Gracie's son broke the sink in her master bathroom, so the mother had to leave to kill her child.

She muttered something about hot coffee and bun warming.

Amy went back to shopping and tried to find SOMETHING the girl would like.

XXXX  
Meanwhile, Sonic was trying so hard to control his nosebleed.

He had seen that pair of panties, white with a red satin bow and started blushing.

What made it worse, was that he instantly saw Amy in them.

And only the panties.

Who the hell puts the lingerie next to the little girl's section?!

FIRE THAT ASSHOLE.

Before he left though, he had seen a matching bra.

In Amy's size.

White with a red bow in between the cups...

Why did Life hate him?

He had saved the world from Robotnik.

Sally had sacrificed herself.

He loved Sally, even after death.

Didn't that mean something?

But, NOOOO. He was getting exited over a girl four years younger than him.

'Four, not five.' The Pervert inside his head giggled.

'With those small, round curves and cute quills and I bet her "skin down below" is pink...' He continued with his perverted rant.

Hwaaaa...

The FUCK?

Oh, Chaos, his nose was gushing blood now.

Stop thinking, you perverted moron!

To get that very detailed image out of his head, he focused on buying his little sister something.

He wondered what Emily would want.

She was amazingly adorable and skilled at crying whenever she didn't get whatever she wanted.

King Jules more than likely gave in to her weeping.

The last time he had seen his little sister, she was two.

But she had reached for Sonic's iPod.

She had cried for the blue device.

Maybe, she would want one now.

XXXX

At the next store, Antelope Furniture, Sonic and Amy were arguing over the bed.

Sonic wanted something simple, maybe with a pullout bed for her new friends.

Amy wanted a white Princess style bed with four posts.

The conflicting hedgehogs attracted a nice amount of attention from people, who stopped and asked the blue hero how long had they been mated.

Sonic shut up after that and Amy got the princess bed.

She even got the netting to hang from the posts.

Sonic dejectedly gazed at the pink female.

"Where are her friends going to sleep?" He asked meekly.

Amy gave him an "are you stupid" glare. "What friends, Sonic? She's five years old and moving half-way across Möbius."

Sonic shut up.

XXXX

After purchasing Emily's furniture, the hedgehogs went for lunch at some Italian restaurant called, Olive Greenhouse.

Amy stared at her food for about ten minutes, before Sonic got worried.

Was she on some crazy citrus cleanse, the newest way to lose weight and was struggling because Sonic was hungry?

Or maybe she didn't like Italian food.

"Umm, Ames?" Her head shot up. "Are you okay?"

"O-oh. Of course I am!" She lied unconvincingly.

Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Are you positive, Amelia? You look all sad and stuff."

Amy blushed.

"Um... No. I'm fine. But, can you do this on your own now, Sonic? I-I need to get to my bakery."

You're lying.

Sonic wondered what had happened. Amy looked happy before lunch.

"But, Amy..." He tried to stop her from getting up and leaving.

He was unsuccessful and watched her silhouette disappear down the street.

The waiter returned and his eyes widened in surprise.

"I know, brother." The black viper shook his head sadly. "Breakups are so hard to do."

XXXX

Amy held back the tears until she was around the corner.

She was betraying Sally.

Like a stupid little girl.

'Never again.' She thought as she ran the full ten blocks to her bakery in downtown Station Square.

XXXX

Sonic pushed the peas around his plate with his fork, no longer hungry.

What had he done?

In his blue jacket, his phone began vibrating.

BZZT

He half-heartedly opened his phone and checked his text messages.

It was from his adopted little brother, Tails.

'Hey, Dude. I just was wondering what you're up 2.'

Sonic texted back, 'Wondering why we live. U?'

'Wondering why yer so nubby today.'

'My little sis is comin to stay wth me.'

'Ooo.'

'But that's not y I'm nubby.'

'Why?'

Sonic thought about it.

Why was he being so dark and depressed?

'I was on a date with Amy.'

Sonic waited only a few seconds for the reply.

'OmigwaddudewhattheblankyouandAmyaredatingwhydidntyoutellmeithoughtiwuzyerbro.'

(Translation: Omigwad, dude what the blank. You and Amy are dating? Why didn't you tell me? I thought I wuz yer bro.)

'It wasn't a date. I just asked her for help with Emily's room. She's coming tomorrow.'

'DONT CHANGE THE SUBJECT!'

'I wasn't!'

'Lies, lies, lies yeah.'

'Shut up.' Sonic texted back.

'XD'

XXXX

Amy's twin sister, Rosy, was worried when she saw her twin burst though the doors of their bakery on her day off.

"Hey Rosy." She mumbled before disappearing into the bathroom.

Rosy nudged one of the employees, a brown calf, and pointed to the bathroom. "I'll be back. Cover these for me, will ya?"

The calf nodded and Rosy headed after her sister.

XXXX

Amy was sobbing into her gloves by the time Rosy found her.

"Oh god. What happened, Amy?" Rosy asked worriedly.

"I messed up, Rosy." She wailed and latched on her sister.

XXXX

The next morning, Sonic checked his phone for any missed calls from Amy.

No luck.

Groaning into the white covers, Sonic rolled out of bed lethargically.

He really didn't want to get up, but he had no choice.

XXXX

Yesterday afternoon, Tails had let the movers in with Emily's furniture because Sonic was too busy being all sad to do it himself.

Cream The Rabbit had come with the fox to ensure that it looked like a proper little girl's bedroom.

She had decorated the cyan walls with white wooden flowers, had the bed put in the center of the room, the dresser to the left of the door and the white wooden desk on the right. Cream had to go out at darn near midnight to purchase white sheets and a cyan flowered duvet, because Sonic had forgotten to buy one.

She stocked the closet by the dresser with hangers and shoe organizers. Emily's window seat had several throw pillows tossed on the cushion and a stuffed blue unicorn smiled from in between the pillows.

A white rug and empty shelves completed her room.

Now all was missing was Emily.

XXXX

Sonic knotted a blue towel around his waist as he exited his bathroom.

Before going into his closest, he checked his phone again.

Still no Amy.

But a 'Blocked Number' was trying to reach him again.

God. Let it GO.

He groaned, hurled his phone onto the bed and dived into his closet.

XXXX

Sonic examined his reflection, scrutinizing every detail of his outfit.

Blue jeans, a red shirt and a blue hoodie

Maybe this was to causal...

Sonic shook his head.

He was sounding like his father.

His clock struck twelve.

He was going to be five seconds late.

XXXX

Sonic pushed through the crush of Anthro's, looking for his sister.

It can't be that hard.

She practically glows in the dark.

"Train sixteen from Möbius City is unloading at Platform 19." The announcer said from over the P.A.

Well, he was on 19.

Where's Emily?

Sonic looked above several people.

Then he heard a shrill scream.

"OMIGWAD! SONIC!" A cyan blur screeched as she slammed right into the unsuspecting male.

XXXX

Emily bounced on her heels and her eyes were even wider in excitement.

Her tail was going at a blinding pace.

She watched her older brother as he took her luggage and placed them inside of his trunk of his blue car.

She was so excited!

Her mother had packed an outfit for her to wear today.

A cyan ruffled dress, a white shawl, her red and white mock-Sonic sneakers, white tights, a blue crystal butterfly hair band and Emily's favorite black leather jacket.

Queen Aleena had cried when she put her daughter on the train.

Sonic held out his hand for Emily's gym bag, that was around her body.

She hurled the bag at her brother, catching him off guard, again.

He smiled at his sister, closed the trunk and opened the door to the passenger seat for her.

The second they were headed to Sonic's house, Emily screeched in ecstasy.

"Omi Gosh! I'm really in Station Square with my older brother! Ahhhh!"

People driving by stared at the screaming toddler.

"I guess your happy, huh sis?" Sonic chuckled.

Emily nodded. "Uhhun! I've wanted to see you since I was little!"

'You are little...' He thought.

XXXX

Emily screamed again when she saw her room.

That seemed to be a reoccurring theme with her.

"I BLANKING LOVE ITTTT!"

Oh yeah.

They were related.

She jumped on the bed, ruining the perfect covers.

She screamed something unintelligible into the duvet.

"What?" Sonic asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Emily's head shot up.

"I can't tell you."

She gave him a creepy stare.

"Umm... Okay..."

She continued without blinking for five more minutes.

Sonic was uncomfortable with her incessant stare.

"So," He said, snapping the girl out if her trance. "Wanna get some lunch?"

XXXX

Emily may have been brave and enthusiastic when she was alone with Sonic; but the second she was in a public place with other children, she shrunk back.

She hid behind her brother's back, her ears pinned back to her quills and her eyes were wide in fear.

Honestly, she looked like she wanted to cry.

It must have been some kid's birthday, because Mobian children ran rampant inside of the pizza parlor.

A tiny pink duck screamed as she was chased by a yellow mink with a balloon sword.

A blue fox tackled the mink boy and began hitting him with another balloon sword.

Out of nowhere, a brown eagle started a riot by leaping on the two fighting boys.

The pink duck was wailing uncontrollably, snot and tears mixing as they ran down her beak.

And where were the parents?

More than likely getting drunk on the wine they snuck in their "baby bags."

No wonder Emily was afraid.

Sonic tried to calm his sister by attempting to dispel the riot.

He pulled the eagle from off of the mink, who instantly recognized him.

"Oh my gosh! You're Sonic The Hedgehog!" He shouted, alerting everyone to his presence.

Which was the polar opposite of what he wanted to happen.

Emily vanished under a table as a throng of Mobians fought for a chance to have their picture taken with Sonic The Hedgehog.

She rubbed her finger on her red and white sneakers with a golden buckle, hoping that nobody would find her.

XXXX

Sonic's right hand had cramped up by the time he had signed enough autographs to dispel the crowd.

"Emily?" He called, looking for the little hedgehog.

"Mm?" Came a soft reply from his right.

"Where are you?"

He waited a few minutes for her answer.

"I'm hiding."

Oh.

Sonic searched on his right for his little sister, following her voice.

"And, why are you hiding?"

"I'm scared of those people." Emily trembled.

Aw, man.

And here he was trying to be a good older brother.

First hour: He had traumatized her.

Second hour: Lord knows.

Sonic finally found the hedgehog under a table making a tower out of old breadsticks.

Part of him wanted to tell her to stop.

Another part felt terrible.

He had scared her.

Sonic sighed, ducked his head and sat under the table with her.

"Nice place you got here." He joked. "I love the modern art." He pointed to her breadstick tower.

Emily giggled.

"I mean, I don't get artists at all. What's it supposed to be? A sign of the fragility of life? A starving child looking for love?"

Emily poked her brother's stomach. "No dummy! It's the Thousand Mile Summit in Chun-Nan!"

"Really? Cuz it looks like a pile of stale bread to me." That earned him another poke in the gut.

Sonic returned the poke with a tickle, which made Emily squeal with laughter. "Oh, is someone ticklish? I had no clue." He said as he tickled the toddler mercilessly.

"STOPPPP! I'M GONNA PEE!" She screamed in between gasps for air.

Sonic stopped and held his pouting sister.

"Okay, what's up? Why are you so scared?" He whispered, even though the party screams had resumed.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Emily said to the filthy carpet more than to Sonic.

"What?"

"I said, I'm starving and I want loads of cheese sticks."

XXXX

Emily did most of the ordering, demanding olives, sardines, extra cheese and fried cicadas on the pizza, two extra large orders of cheese sticks and two extra large raspberry sodas.

"And leave the menus. I might want dessert." She narrowed her big eyes to slits as the waiter tried to take the menu away from the once-again fiery toddler.

Sonic snorted into his phone screen. The second they had gotten into this private booth, Emily had regained her enthusiasm.

And showed off her new ability to scare the crap out of people.

The waiter left, shaking from the girl's stare.

Emily turned and smiled at Sonic's phone.

"I like that. What is it?"

Sonic remembered the boxes in his pocket.

"It's an iPhone. Doesn't Dad have one?" He said, slightly hissing at "Dad."

Emily nodded, her quills flying wildly. "But he never lets me use it. He says I'll break it."

That comment from his father made Sonic reach into his pocket and pull out the two boxes he had got yesterday.

Emily blankly stared at the boxes until she recognized the brands.

"Who's those for?" She asked.

"I got you an iPhone yesterday. It's blue." He said, still seething from his father's comments.

She took the boxes and hurriedly opened the first box.

She squealed at the sight of the cyan phone case Sonic had found to match.

"OMIGOSHERS, BIG BROTHER! I LOVE IT! THANK YOU!" She screamed as she latched onto her sibling in a death crushing hug.

Sonic smiled and tried hard to breathe.

XXXX

Emily ate half of the pizza, both orders of cheese sticks and a huge slab of brownie before Sonic got a text from Amy.

'Hey! Heard that Emily got in. I sooooz wanna see her! Where r u?'

Emily noticed the smear of red on Sonic face.

"Who's that?" She asked, sipping on her soda.

"Amy Rose. She's really nice. She helped me with your room."

"Ooohhhhh." She thought a second.

Sonic texted Amy back.

'We're just having lunch at some odd pizza place. Kids party. She scared of other kids. My dad's fault.'

'Ouch. I can hear your dad saying shut up. XD'

Sonic smiled.

'He needs to shut up. XP'

Emily noticed the smile.

'Weird...'

XXXX

Today, Amy was wearing a silver dress with a black short coat and jeans.

She beamed at the smaller hedgehog.

"Hi, Emily."

Emily smiled back and then frowned. "Are you my brother's girlfriend?"

The older pair gagged.

"W-why would you think that?" Amy choked out.

Emily shrugged. "Cuz."

Sonic noted the slight increase in pitch in Emily's voice.

Was she lying?

XXXX

Sonic left Emily and Amy to do their own thing in downtown Station Square.

Amy had said something about showing her the sights of Station Square.

Sonic went into a trendy coffee shop and sat at one of the tables set up by the window.

He absentmindedly watched the random dance of the snowfall and checked the billion E-mails he'd gotten.

Most of them were from his Facebook, asking for permission to allow the millions of friend requests he had gotten in a day.

Sonic group deleted them.

He wondered why he had even bothered with a Facebook.

His friends had his phone number.

The remaining E-mails were from Tails.

Each of them were subjected "Extremely Urgent!"

Aw, crap.

Who was trying to take over the world TODAY?

Sonic ignored all of them except the last one.

'Okay. You have two minutes to E-mail me back. After that, I'm gonna find you."

That was at 12:35.

It was 1:26 now.

Eeeee...

'Why do you E-mail me when I have a phone? You know I text back faster. I put off checking my E-mail for days because of the SPAMMERS from Facebook.' Sonic sent back.

Tails sent back a single sentence. He didn't even scold Sonic.

'Sally is at my house.'

(Lolly pop! I'm done with the first chapter! It took so long! And, gasp! Cliffhanger! Oh yeah the cicadas was a random addition. I heard that hedgehogs eat bugs and cicadas are bugs soooo...)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sonic's Little Sister.  
Chapter Two: Sally Acorn.

Amy and Emily giggled as they chose random colors for their pedicures.

So far they had been to a movie with Sonic's stolen credit card.

Now, they were getting mani-pedis at his expense.

"Ahhh, poor sap. What's he gonna do when he figures out we jacked his credit card?" Amy sighed.

"He's prolly gonna be all, Hwaaat!?" Emily said, mimicking the face and reaction.

XXXX

Sonic was struggling to breathe.

He had ran the whole way to Tails' house/laboratory in Spagonia.

Was Sally really here?

He knocked on the door.

Was he ready to see her again?

Especially after the events with Amy?

That caught the blue speedster off guard.

Amy?

What did he feel for the pink female?

Was it the same as with Sally?

Tails opened the door, his eyes wide and his face flushed.

"Dude, she's alive and-."

Tails was shoved aside as Sally leaped on her blue boyfriend.

"Sonic! Oh my god! I'm so happy to see you! Tails has told me so much about the past five years! I can't believe I'm 21, it's so crazy!"

Sonic numbly smiled and hugged Sally back.

Why wasn't he happy?

XXXX

Sally explained how she survived.

"It was incredible. At the last second, when I thought it was all over, the Void opened up and swallowed me. Then, there was my father. He was so happy to see me again, but I wondered why I was taken by the Void."

She stopped for air.

"So I did some research, but no one knew why." Sally frowned deeply.

"But towards the end of my stay, I learned that a Demon named Madoka Origotta had opened the Void at that exact second."

Sonic and Tails raised eyebrows.

"I know, it sounds crazy. But, I did some more digging and I found this thing buried in a fake flower bed."

Sally showed the two a dark purple seal with a golden, curvy "M" in the center surrounded by creeping rose thorns.

"It seems to be linked with the Demon who opened the Void, because when I touched it, a new area of the Void opened up. The Archives." Sally's blue eyes were widening in excitement. "I found amazing books on how to reverse the effects of the Void and how to escape it. Sonic, Tails..."

"I was able to bring my father back too!"

Tails clapped in excitement. "That's great Sally!"

Sally noticed how quiet Sonic had become.

"Sonic? Are you okay? Normally, we wouldn't be able to shut you up."

Sonic was on his phone.

Texting Emily.

That seemed more important to the male.

Sally was stung.

"Sorry. My sister was asking me if it was okay for her to get some toys."

"Sister? You mean, Sonia? Isn't she your age?"

Sonic snapped coolly. "Yes. She is. And I mean my little sister, Emily. She's five years old."

Tails wondered why Sonic was being so cold.

During the few times they had talked about it, Sonic said that he would sweep Sally off her feet if she ever came back.

Of course, that was before Sonic's 17th birthday.

Emily became more important than Sally.

And looks like she still was.

XXXX

Amy and Emily were having a fantastic time in the toy store, picking out dolls, stuffed animals and other toys.

"Did you leave all your toys behind in Möbius City?" Amy asked as she was magnetized by a colorful orb.

Emily nodded. "Yeah. I left my puzzles and stuff back in the castle." She sighed sadly.

"Daddy and I used to play 'fore he got so busy. Next thing I know, he's putting me on a train to Station Square."

Amy felt a sight pang in her chest.

Sure, Emily loved Sonic.

But she missed her father as well.

"Aww, Emily. That's so sad." She sniffled.

"Nah. I couldn't wait to see Sonic!"

I know how you feel.

XXXX

Sally was deeply wounded by Sonic's cold stare.

"So what do you want?" He hissed.

They were taking a walk in the snowy forest that surrounded Tails' home.

Tails had noticed the chill between the former lovers and excused himself to call the other Freedom Fighters.

Tails was such a genius.

"Ouch." Sally winced as she balanced on a fallen tree.

"I thought you loved me, Sally."

"I do, you blue jerk." She said, punching him on the arm.

Sonic stiffened.

"Don't. Just don't."

"Don't what?"

"Pretend like we can ever go back."

Sally looked down sadly. Her arms dropped to her sides.

"Yeah." She whispered. "I know."

Sally reached for his hand.

Sonic widened the gap between them.

"Is it some one? Another girl?" She asked softly.

"Why would there be? Just because I hate you, doesn't mean I love another girl. I mean good god. You are ridiculously shallow." He spat before he knew what was coming out of his mouth.

Sally looked ready to cry.

What happened to her best friend?

"What the hell did you expect? That we would just fucking kiss and the past five years would magically disappear? Or maybe you thought that I had died. Maybe you thought you would never have to see me again. YOU GOT A SECOND CHANCE AT LIFE AND I WASN'T IN IT!" Sonic's voice had risen in anger.

But his eyes were as emotionless and cold as the steel on Robotnik's fake arm.

He glowered at Sally for a minute longer.

The only reason why he stopped was because Bunny Rabbot had burst into the forest.

As the friends embraced, Sonic left the forest, his heart as cold and bitter as the winter wind.

XXXX

Bunny and the other Freedom Fighters decided to throw a party for Sally.

Sonic was absent from that meeting.

XXXX

Run.

Do what you're the best at.

Running.

Sonic escaped the snowflakes by heading south.

He knew where he was going.

Adabat.

It was the farthest he could get.

The smell of water mixed heavily with the scent of flowers.

It smelled so much like her.

It was everywhere around him.

Damn it!

Why couldn't he get her out of his head?!

Why did she haunt him?

Why did he want her?

By the time he got to the village, Sonic had discarded his clothes inside a clay pot.

The sun felt liberating on his skin and fur.

Rachel, a brown mink and one of Sonic's friends, looked surprised to see him.

"Sonic-Kuuun? Why are you here? Is the planet in pieces again?" She asked worriedly in her Adabat accent.

"No. I just..." What?

Why did he come?

"Needed a break is all."

XXXX

Meanwhile, in Station Square, it was getting dark and Amy was looking for Sonic, Emily in tow.

Where was he?

He said before dinner time.

It was nearing that time.

And Sonic was always early.

Oh god.

He wasn't...

Hurt, was he?

Amy shivered and held Emily closer.

XXXX

Sonic had spent a good hour lying on the beach before checking his phone.

It was 5:37 in Station Square.

He was late.

Ironic.

Sonic hurriedly pulled on his clothes as he said goodbye to Rachel and ran to Station Square.

XXXX

Amy was worriedly searching for Sonic when he skidded on the concrete in front of them.

"Sonikkuu!" She leaped on him and hugged him tightly.

"You're okay! I'm so happy!" Amy sighed, inhaling his warm scent.

Emily took a picture of the hugging pair with her new iPhone.

'Evidence!' She giggled.

Sonic felt the coldness inside of his body melt.

She was scared for him.

She cared.

XXXX

Amy wanted to see Sally again and somehow convinced Sonic to come to the party with her.

Emily protested having to go to bed at 9:00 on her first day with her brother.

Especially since he was going out.

"But I don't get it! I wanna come too!" She cried as Sonic tucked her in bed.

"Uh, no. You'd conk out before 9:01 kiddo and I am NOT carrying your little fat buns."

Sonic had changed into a red dress shirt and black jeans for the party, but Emily saw it as something else.

"Are you and Amy going on a date?" She whispered into her duvet.

Sonic stopped, his hand on the light switch.

Were they?

"I don't know kiddo."

XXXX

Sonic picked Amy up in the blue Camero that Tails had gotten him for his 19th birthday.

She had put on a sparkly silver belt, black headband and gotten a silver clutch.

She had taken off her pants because her dress came down far enough.

You know, for an adult party.

Sonic smiled at her as she came from her house.

Damn.

She looked GOOD.

Was this a date?

"Hey Sonic." She smiled back and hugged him softly.

If this was a date, Sonic would have to be a gentleman.

"Hey. You look great, Amy." He said as he opened the door for her.

"Oooh. Such a gentleman. Thank you, Sonic." Amy giggled as she slid into her seat.

Sonic thought back to what Emily had said when she had first seen Amy.

"'Are you my bother's girlfriend?'"

Before he would have run away from that thought.

Now though?

It made him smile.

XXXX

The party was about to get started when Sonic and Amy arrived at Tails' house.

He opened the door for her again and held his arm out for her to hold.

Amy's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" Sonic smiled. "You said I was a gentleman."

Amy shook her head and giggled like the little girl she once was.

"Okay, Mr. Hedgehog. Shall we enjoy the company of our peers?" She cooed ladylike, taking his arm.

XXXX

Rotor, a purple walrus, tapped on the mike set up on a stage.

"Hello Freedom Fighters and assorted Mobians! We are here because our fearless leader, Sally Acorn, is with us once again!" He shouted over the cheers.

"Come on up here Sally!" He said, holding his hand out for the squirrel.

Sally came up on stage, looking stunning in a white dress and blue shawl.

She took the mike from Rotor and addressed crowd.

"You all don't know how happy I am to be back among you. I've missed you all so much and hated every second I was away. But tonight, I'm going to make up for the years I lost!" She pointed to a lilac cat with black bangs at the DJ stand. "Hit it, Khali!"

The cat gave a thumbs up, unplugged her headphones and played her party mixes.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Can you hear the person next to you?!" Khali shouted over the throbbing rave music.

Most of the party goers nodded and replied, "Yeah. I guess I can. Why?"

Khali increased the volume.

"Now," She screamed over the beat. "Can you hear the person next to you?!"

You could hardly hear her over the music.

XXXX

Sonic led Amy through the crushing party to the kitchen, where Rouge The Bat was making and serving drinks.

She was a bartender in her free time so she knew how to work the "bar" to her advantage.

"Hey there, Big Blue. Look at you all cuddled up with Amy. How adorable." She purred softly.

Rouge had on an expensive Louis Barmon sequined black strapless dress with matching pumps.

Most people would have to sell their souls just to get inside the store.

"We're just here as friends, Rouge." Amy explained.

But the blush on her muzzle shone like a beacon.

"Un-hunn... What do you want from me?" She changed the subject back to drinks.

"I think I'll have a blue martini." Amy said, much to Rouge's surprise.

"Ooo... Somebody is aiming for some booze." She smirked as she handed Amy the neon blue beverage.

Rouge turned to Sonic.

"And you? Cuz I don't have all freaking day. Or night, as it were."

Sonic wrinkled his nose.

He had few bad memories of his 17th birthday.

But most of them involved alcohol.

"Um, no thanks. I'm good with just a Coke." Rouge shrugged.

"Whatever makes you happy." She said, turning her back to the pair.

Sonic turned his attention to Amy.

She was holding the martini like it was a neon blue bomb.

Her muzzle was pale and greenish.

"Ooh, gwad. Rouge, how do you drink this shit?" She moaned, obviously hating the drink.

Rouge looked wounded as she handed Sonic his cold can of Coke.

Sonic held Amy's wobbling form as she tries to get the alcohol out of her body.

Sonic knew how to get over an alcohol bomb.

"Come on Amy." He said as he led her to the refrigerator and pulled out a box of baking soda.

He held out a hand with a large clump of baking soda.

"Here. It works." Amy swallowed the clump, holding her head.

Sonic said something that was drowned out by a burst of laughter and a loud pop.

"What?" Amy shouted.

"Never mind!"

XXXX

Emily sighed in the darkness of her bedroom.

It was quiet and still and the only light came from her butterfly nightlight.

It made her hungry.

For like a chicken sandwich with cheese and mayo.

And some chips.

She wondered if her brother had chips.

Getting out of bed, she slipped on her "Ni-Hao Kitty" slippers and headed for the kitchen.

XXXX

'11:37' read the green numbers on the stove as Emily stood on top of it to get to the chips.

The TV was on and blaring some late night comedy show that Sonic was DVRing.

She finally found a bag of spicy cheese curls to go with her warm chicken sandwich.

The five year old plopped herself on the couch with her sandwich and bag of chips and tried to make sense of the comedic news program.

Who the heck is Rob Ford?

XXXX

Amy and Sonic weaved their way onto the dance floor where several couples moved to Khali's hArd+COrE rave mix.

(Available on iTunes for $7.99 XD {I'm lying, it's not})

Tails was dancing with Cream, Rotor was trying to talk to Lein-Chi, Wave the Swallow's cousin and an excellent mechanic, and other people Sonic couldn't name bumped into the pair.

Sally sat on the stage, champagne glass in hand, nodding her head to the ever changing beat.

She was laughing at some joke Bunny had just told her and was overall enjoying herself.

The squirrel was elated.

This was the best night of her life.

(So, this is mainly a filler for what's to come. Who is Madoka? What is her plan? When will we meet this Demon? And why did I plug a fake album?! And what about Sonic and Amy, hmm? What will happen to the sorta couple?! You won't know, because it's filler time! The next few chapters will not progress the story line AT ALL! XD! I love you all, keep up the reviews!)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Sonic's Little Sister.  
Chapter Three: The Puppy.

Sonic felt the pain in his chest.

Was that tonight?

He groaned into the red duvet on his bed.

He was going to be running on two hours of sleep today.

Not that his other form cared.

Last night, he had gotten home at around 2:30 to find Emily asleep on the couch, the TV on a stand up routine and a mess on the couch.

It had taken him two hours to fall asleep himself, after making sure Emily was sleep.

"Mm..." He moaned again.

His phone beeped.

Who the hell was that?

Amy or the other Freedom Fighters were probably too drunk or tired to call him.

He checked the number.

587-771-341521a5 (Blocked!)

Not AGAIN.

Sonic ignored the call.

He took his clothes off and went into his bathroom.

XXXX

Inside of his hot shower, Sonic leaned against the cold tiles, letting the water run rampant.

Why was his past suddenly coming to bite him in the ass?

First his dad, then Sally, then HER.

WHYYYYY?

Maybe he should call her back.

Tell her what he felt about that night.

How he didn't remember it.

How he didn't care for her.

How tight Amy's ass looked in her dress last night.

...

...

...

WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM?

Oh shit.

It was HIM.

He had taken over once.

That night.

And now, he had his sights on Amy.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

XXXX

Emily's ears twitched when she heard someone calling her name.

Her head popped up from the covers.

She searched for the source of the sound.

"Hmm." She pouted cutely, finger on her chin.

Emily left her room and began looking in doors.

Closet. Nope.

Half bathroom. No.

Sonic's bedroom. Ding, ding, ding!

At least, it must have to be his room.

The walls were painted blue and were decorated with random objects Sonic had collected on his travels.

Emily noticed that his bed was a King.

Hers was a twin.

In what UNIVERSE is THAT fair?

The bed was unmade and messy, the pillows scattered all over the mattress.

Emily took off her slippers and silently jumped on his bed.

On a shelf above it, was a shiny, jade orb attached to a silver ring.

Her eyes went wide.

Was this strange object calling her name?

"Emily... Emily..." A disembodied voice beckoned the toddler.

Her fingers were almost on it when Sonic came out of the bathroom, slamming the door.

"What the-?! Emily?! What are you doing in my room?" He jumped in surprise.

Emily shook her head and looked confused.

"How'd I get on the bed?" She asked her brother.

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"I donno. That's why I asked you!" He noticed what she was about to grab.

Sonic grabbed his little sister, carried her over his shoulder and put her down outside of his room.

"Out. And don't touch any of my stuff, okay? I don't want you to get hurt." He shut the door, leaving Emily to wonder what she was doing in his room in the first place.

XXXX

Sonic sighed when he closed the door.

Why was Emily acting so spacey?

And why, out of all the things on lower shelves, did she go for the ring over his bed?

XXXX

Emily was back to her usual energetic self by breakfast.

She had changed into her outfit from yesterday, this time wrapping her shawl like a scarf.

"So what are we having? Huh? Huh? HUUUUHHHH?" She asked in an adorable, yet irritating, fashion.

Sonic, who was feeling the effects of both his lack of sleep and his coming transformation, had a headache and groaned.

"Cereal. Do you want chocolate?" He gripped his forehead in pain, making Emily worry.

"You okay, big brother?" She asked, holding his hand.

Sonic gave her a brave smile.

"Duh. Of course I am."

XXXX

"What do you mean, babysit? Dude, dad told YOU to watch her, not me." The toxic green hedgehog with bangs and blue crystal eyes said defensively.

Sonic groaned as another migraine hit him full force.

"It's just for tonight, Manic. Can't you and Mina get another recording spot?" He pleaded.

"Uh, lemme see..." Manic fake-checked his green iPhone.

"Oh yeah! I see an opening on... NEXT TO NEVER AGAIN!" He shouted and slammed his fist on the table, causing the other patrons of the coffee shop to jump and Sonic to wince in pain.

"But, Manic..." He began, only to be cut off.

"Sonic, this is the recording session of a LIFETIME. If we don't go, well, we can kiss a Grammy goodbye." His brother ranted on.

"What if I hook you up with Khali?" Sonic said quietly, holding his head.

Manic was skeptical.

"How so?"

"Khali told me at the party that she needed a backing band. If I give her one, aka, Second Chance, aka, your band, then will you babysit for me?"

Manic thought it over for like two seconds.

He smiled and banged his fist again.

"Alright! Where's the little trouble maker anyways?!"

Sonic winced again at the noise.

XXXX

Emily leaped on Manic's quills as soon as he came into the house.

"MANNY!"

He gave Sonic, who stood outside, an "I'm so good with kids" look and wave.

"Say goodbye to the loser sis. Tonight we party!"

Emily beamed in glee.

"Awesome!"

Sonic was unamused and grabbed his brother's quills.

He hissed into his ear.

"You know what I told you to do, right?"

Manic spoke without moving his lips.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't let the kid into the forest. I got it, I got it."

XXXX

Emily awoke at midnight on the couch.

Manic snored away on the floor, as if he were drugged.

Even over the TV, Emily heard the voice again.

"Emily... Emily..."

The voice wanted her outside.

Emily was powerless to resist as she tiptoed past her brother and pulled on her shoes.

She turned the knob and in a bright blue flash, she was gone.

Into the forest.

Bathed in the full moon's light.

XXXX

Emily was scared.

She didn't know her way around these woods around her brother's home yet.

The voice had let her go by a river.

Where she had fallen into the cold water.

Now she was scared, wet and shivering and worse yet, was that she heard a howl from behind her.

She spun around.

"Where are you? I-I'm not sc-scared of you!"

In reply, a pair of green eyes appeared out of a bush.

The creature leaped out of the bush and roared at the toddler, who did something unexpected.

"A PUPPY!" She squealed and threw her arms around him.

XXXX

Sonic couldn't believe this.

He only had partial control of his mind, seeing as how the rest was under control of his Werehog form, and yet here he was.

In shock, both parts of his mind let the girl toss her arms around him.

In a second, he knew who he was going to kill tonight.

Manic!

How could Emily get past him?

Why was she up past MIDNIGHT?

'A puppy? She thinks I'm a puppy?'

XXXX

Emily ignored Sonic's growls and snarls as she looked for a collar.

"Do you belong to someone?" She asked in her cute little voice.

In response, Sonic bared his teeth.

Emily looked away, arms falling to her sides.

Sonic snorted triumphantly and prepared to leave, his dominance established.

Until she looked back.

Her eyes were narrowed into slits and burned into his very soul.

This girl was NOT to be trifled with.

Sonic whimpered and ducked his head, backing away from her glare.

So much for dominance.

XXXX

Emily sat on her bum, legs laying out flat, and stared into Sonic's eyes.

He watched her from all fours, avoiding her stare.

Emily strained her brain for the things she had learned about training puppies.

"Hmm..." She pouted again.

Emily snapped her fingers.

She dug into her pockets and pulled out a bag of cookies.

The actual Sonic mentally rolled his eyes.

Manic was going to die when he turned back.

Emily stood up and Sonic followed, towering over her.

Emily pointed two fingers at his forehead and simply said, "No. Sit."

Werehog Sonic snarled until Emily gave him the look again.

"I said, SIT."

He obeyed and Emily gave him a tiny cookie.

"Good boy. Now, heel."

'This is degrading...' Normal Sonic thought as his body obeyed Emily's every command.

XXXX

Sonic felt the twinge when he woke up.

The sun was rising.

He had only a few minutes before he changed back.

Pssh.

More than enough time.

Emily spoke in her sleep.

"Good boy, but I'm outta cookies..."

Crap!

She hadn't gone home?!

She was embedded into his fur and Sonic struggled to get her off.

He had five minutes at the most.

XXXX

Emily felt the biting cold when she woke up.

The sun had risen and the sky was becoming gray again.

It was going to snow.

"Come on, puppy. We have to get back before Sonic and Manic wake up! Puppy?" She looked around.

He was gone?

XXXX

Manic sported a multiple fresh bruises from Sonic's fury when Emily burst inside the house.

Sonic, who was laying on the cold kitchen island, jumped up. "Emily! There you are! Are you okay? Why did you leave so late?"

Emily cut his fake worry off.

"You havta help me find my puppy!"

Sonic and Manic have each other a "shit" look.

XXXX

Five minutes into the search and Sonic knew that this would not end well.

Either Emily was going to be traumatized by the loss of her "pet".

Or, he would have to fess up.

And neither of those options looked good.

After pretending to search around the lake for the 19th time, Sonic decided to fess up.

Running back to the river where Emily was searching, Sonic saw his sister sitting by a tree in the snow.

Alright, doofus, fess up.

"Ahem, Emil-yyyy?"

Emily hand tears running down her muzzle and onto the snow.

Her eyes were red and puffy.

"H-he's gone. He-he-he's all alone again! And-and I was gonna take such good care of him and everything! It's not fffairrr!" She wailed into Sonic's red snow coat.

{Here comes the guilt train! CHOO-CHOO! STAB!}

'Shut up!'

{I'm the author, I can do what the [bleep] I want to. I can even make you and a certain black hedgie make out, so watch yourself. =| }

'Okay, okay! Geez. I'll tell her!'

Sonic, after getting handled by the author, sighed and took a deep breath.

This wasn't going to be easy.

"Emily?"

Emily gasped and for a second, Sonic thought it was all over.

"What's that glowing thing?" She said, getting out of his embrace and digging into the snow by the tree.

The glow looked like it came from a prism.

First it was red.

Then orange. Then it moved down the rainbow spectrum.

What the?

She gasped again.

"S-Sonic! It's an egg!"

'Egg? But it's way to late for any birds to lay eggs. Unless...'

Emily pulled out the small, shivering, glowing, egg.

Chao Egg.

"Oh my god. Emily, you found a Chao Egg!"

Emily stared blankly at the egg for a second.

"It's not an Egg, Sonic."

"What? Of course it is! It's a little small though but..."

Emily's face lit up like the sun.

"IT'S A SIGN FROM ABOVE!"

Sonic's eyes went wide.

"Thank god." He mumbled.

{Don't thank God for something he didn't do. Thank the Author. ;3 }

'Wha? You did this? But how?'

{I told you, it's my story. I can do what I want. Including this.}

Sonic was confused.

Until a glowing, rainbow colored butterfly landed on his nose.

*THE FOLLOWING IS MY LONG A/N. PLEASE FORGIVE THE RAMBLING. BUT, GOOD STUFF IS AT THE BOTTOM.*

(XD! I had so much FUN with this chapter! Normally, I BLOW at fillers, but I think this is my best, by far. I came up with this after reading some stuff about Were Sonic being all puppy like. Also, I got ideas from some of the cute Inuyasha crap I think up. Don't read it. Your brain will DIEEEE.

The thought of Emily finding Were Sonic had rotted into me brain for SOOOO long, so I did it and you better like it, you jerks! [who I love so much!]

And I was kinda crying towards the end. I love little kids, so it was hard to make Emily cry like that. So I added my voice to the story to cut the sadness and add humor.

But, knowing me, I wouldn't be able to just leave without showing my awesome author powers off, so the butterfly and Chao Egg thing came into play. And I will return. But, anyhow...

Who is the voice calling for Emily? [its not me, jerk faces!] Anyone who answers correctly gets a gold star!

[omi gosh, yay! Crappy prizes, yay!]

Who is Madoka and what does she want? WHAT DOES SHE WANTTTT!?

Next time: The story continues!

Next Chapter: The Demon in the Schoolhouse.

Wow. Longest A/N EVER)


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Sonic's Little Sister.  
Chapter Four: The Demon in the Schoolhouse.

Emily screamed.

"I'M NOT GOING, SONIC!"

Sonic, sitting at the kitchen island, kept typing his biology report and eating cornflakes.

"Mm, hmm... Right... Eat your cornflakes and get dressed."

The date was November 29th.

Aka, the first day of school for Emily.

Aka, the first day of pure hell for Sonic.

Emily gave him a "pweaseeee?" look.

Sonic didn't look up and pointed in the general direction of her room.

"Get. Dressed. Now."

Emily realized that he wasn't backing down and begrudgingly ate her frosted cornflakes.

XXXX

Red tie, blue skirt, white shirt, white tights, her regular butterfly hairband, a white coat and her red and white mock-Sonic sneakers.

That was the uniform, minus the sneakers, coat and butterfly hair band, Emily had to wear to Siren Academy, the school Emily had to go to.

Sonic drove her to the school, while she picked at her skirt with her white mittens for the whole ride.

Sonic reached for a hug when they got there but Emily looked away, pouting.

"Come on kiddo. You thought that you would live education free?" He joked.

Emily smiled weakly.

Sonic felt bad.

Emily was afraid of other children and yet here she was.

With other children.

Sonic stood up and glanced at the soccer mom brigade on the other side of the parking lot.

Some of them were looking at the duo.

A pink cat tapped her friend's shoulder.

And pointed to them, mouth open in shock.

Oh Chaos, she must have recognized him.

Sonic gave her a hurried kiss on her forehead and jumped back into his car.

"Bye, kiddo."

Emily hugged her cyan messenger bag like a security blanket.

She whispered to the air he left behind as his car pulled away.

"Bye, Sonic."

XXXX

Emily kept her head down and her ears pinned back as she put her bag and coat into her cubby, chose a seat in the back and sat down.

A green rabbit with blue bright eyes smiled at the class of kindergarteners.

"Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, Missus Hannah!" The class, minus Emily, chorused.

Emily looked around and replied, "Good morning, Missus Hannah."

The class looked around and snickered.

Emily blushed.

Had she made a mistake?

"Oh, that's right!" Hannah said. "We have a new student today!"

She held her hand out for Emily.

"Do you want to come up and say 'hi' to the class?"

"..."

Hannah strained her ears.

"What was that, sweetie?"

"No thank you, ma'am."

XXXX

During circle time, Emily didn't pick a color from the wheel because none of them matched her fur color.

The other kids laughed at her.

As usual, she didn't fit in.

'Stupid color wheel!' She thought as the other children matched their fur colors to a part of the wheel. 'It's not my fault that it doesn't have bright blue and pale pink! It's dumb anyway! Why do I need everyone to know what color I am?'

But, she wanted them to know that she was the same.

So, during art time, she tried to paint with a seemingly happy group of children.

"Um..." She stuttered as four pairs of eyes gazed at her. "Um... C-C-Can I pai-paint too?"

They ignored her.

Just like the kids at Möbius City.

By lunch, Emily had gone back into her shell.

She wasn't like the other kids and they were right to shun her.

After all, she saw how the parents came inside and hugged their children goodbye.

She was the only one who had to wait until they left.

She didn't know what the others thought about her, but she could guess.

Adopted.

Guess her parents don't care.

Or love her.

Or can't be bothered.

Or worse.

She was a half-breed.

Of course, Emily was crying by then, so she disappeared outside onto the playground.

Emily sat on the farthest swing away from the others and ate her lunch.

All the other kids laughed and played without her.

As usual.

She ate half of her bagel before her mouth got too dry.

Her eyes burned.

She tried to convince herself that it was the biting wind.

Yeah.

Right.

"Hey, is this swing taken?" A girl asked from beside her.

Emily looked at the ground, kicked her feet and whispered to the gravel, "No."

The girl sat next to her and smiled patiently.

"I'm Madoka The Cat. What's yours?"

Emily swung silently for a moment.

"Emily The Hedgehog."

Madoka turned out to be a lilac kitten with gold eyes and a white muzzle.

And a devilish smile.

Emily remembered it from when they were playing with blocks and Madoka threw some at a boy porcupine and his friends.

Madoka had giggled when the blocks made contact with their heads and they cried.

Of course, she denied it when Missus Hannah asked her about it.

And Emily didn't tell on her.

The boy and his friends had picked on the cyan hedgehog.

In addition to her uniform, Madoka wore a pair of magenta rain boots with pompoms, a pink coat and pink mittens.

Emily looked up, cautiously, and smiled weakly at the other toddler.

Madoka wasn't so bad.

She wasn't mean and she wasn't one of those kids who had laughed at her.

Well, she was mean, but not to Emily.

"Emily, huh? That's a cool phone you got there." Madoka pointed to Emily's left pocket where her phone rested. "You're lucky. Most kids don't get a phone till forever." She continued.

Emily thought about it.

"Don't you have one?" She pointed to the bulge in Madoka's right pocket.

Madoka put on a "meow" face and pulled out her purple iPod.

"I said MOST kids."

The girls giggled into their mittens.

Madoka noticed Emily's lunch.

"Are you gonna eat those cookies? Cuz I've got a cupcake that's WAYYYY better."

Emily shook her head and Madoka clapped in glee.

"Awesome! Check this out!"

Madoka snapped the fingers on her right hand and a small, purple, circle balanced between her thumb and index finger.

A chocolate cupcake with vanilla bean frosting materialized from the circle.

Emily gasped, her eyes going wide.

"Y-you have a Magic Circle! Most of the guards at the palace have those!"

Madoka broke the cake in half, handed Emily half and nibbled on her piece.

"Mmhun. I've had it since like forever. But I can do more than just make stuff appear." Her face clouded over.

"Really? Like what?" The hedgehog asked, snapping Madoka to reality.

"Oh you know... STUFF." Madoka said, staring at a bush behind Emily.

Emily noticed that when the bell rang, Madoka stayed outside and watched the bushes, a strange look on her face.

XXXX

^SO, THAT'S HER, EH? SHE'S YOUNGER THAN I THOUGHT.^

^I CAN ASSURE YOU, IT'S THE SAME DEMON.^

The male in the shadows smiled.

^GOOD. THAT LITTLE BITCH IS GOING TO LEARN THE HARD WAY WHY YOU NEVER STEAL FROM ME.^

^WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO HER?^

The male in the shadows' smile grew wider and more ominous.

^I'M GOING TO DRAG HER BACK TO HELL WITH ME.^

XXXX

Sonic was fully prepared for Emily to come streaking out of school in tears.

Though, this time, he wore a pair of sunglasses.

But, that wouldn't fool the soccer mom brigade.

He was getting ready to call Emily and tell her to stay inside, when she came streaking out of school.

Emily had a smile on her face and leaped into his arms, babbling about her day.

Sonic smiled until he saw the brigade coming his way.

"Uhh... Yeah... Let's go, Emily." He said, pushing her into the passenger seat.

XXXX

Madoka was a consummate liar.

She had to be.

After all, she had to convince people on a daily basis that she was five years old.

Well, technically, she was.

But, technically, she wasn't.

Lying was like her Magic.

Second Nature.

She never felt any guilt at all about her lies.

So why did she feel bad about lying to the cyan hedgehog?

Was it because she was different from all the other spoiled bastards she had met?

And, why was she so happy to meet her at the school today?

...

...

...

Wow.

Did Madoka Origotta actually make a friend?

XXXX

Opening the Void, Madoka snapped her fingers, changing her clothes.

Her black dress came up to her knees and floated in the wind. She had black, lace, flats with a black and silver heart on the toes. Her hair was held back in long pigtails by black pompom hair ties and her fingerless gloves were made of black lace. On her right wrist, her Seal acted as a bracelet, attached to a silver chain.

Her dark purple seal with a golden, curvy "M" in the center, surrounded by creeping rose thorns.

XXXX

Emily was on the couch with her Chao Egg, (poking it with a cheese rice cake), watching TV, when she heard it again.

"Emily... Emily..."

Sonic was in his room on the phone, so it wasn't him.

But, instantly, Emily felt pulled by the voice.

Her eyes widened.

"Emily..."

She was about to follow it again.

Until the Chao Egg started to glow.

It glowed just like on the first day she had found it, buried in the snow.

Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet.

Emily shook her head and her eyes returned to normal.

The Chao Egg, as suddenly as it started to glow, turned back to a regular Egg.

Boring and white.

XXXX

"Listen, you need to stop calling me." Sonic said to the blocked person on the other line.

"I don't care. Stop calling me." He hissed violently, losing his temper.

"I SAVED HER FROM YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He shouted into the device. "AND YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME."

His temper had burned into a dangerous area.

"Listen, I never wanted to have her here, involved in my shit, that means you can't come and own my life again. Stay away from us and never call back." He hung up.

Damn, now Emily was going to suffer as well.

Why, why did his past want to come after her?

Sonic opened his door a crack and listened.

Emily apparently hadn't heard him.

Good.

One less thing to worry about.

XXXXX A/N:  
(GASP! Madoka is friends with Emily?! Who is she!? And who is the person calling Sonic on a daily basis?! And what's up with the magic Chao Egg? And who is the creepy Dark people?! Why is Emily being called?!

In due time my pretties!

Next Chapter: I HAVE NO BLANKING IDEA! WRITERS BLOCK!

I'm joking!

Next Time: We learn about Sonic! Eeeeee!

Next Chapter: Playing House

All OC's belong to me!

XD

Ps: The whole thing about Emily and Madoka's names is kinda hard to explain. Basically, Mobians have two names: A species name and their true name. The species name is like Sonic The Hedgehog and their true name is like Prince Sonic Sega. Only close friends and associates know your true name.

Or so I think.

X3

Disclaimer: Sonic and other non-OC's are owned SEGA and Archie Comics. I do not. If I did, Sonic would totes makeout with Amy and Emily would exist. Ahem! ARE YOU LISTENING SEGA?!

YOU SHOULD REPLY TO MY EMAILS!

The request dispenser is open for business. Please insert a coin and leave a comment. I will try and do your request if I have time.

Which I probably won't, but try anyways! XD

Lol. You have no coins...

Please R&R and thanks to all of my readers and reviewers for your continued reading of my story! I love ya all!

(Note: I don't want to misspell your usernames because I'm like that so I didn't put them there.) you know who you are!

Peace out!)


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Double Helix. (Formerly: Sonic's Little Sister.)  
Chapter Five: Playing House

Nature hated Sonic sometimes.

For instance, trees hated him because he wasted paper whenever he had a long, boring English paper to write for his college course.

And I mean, WASTED A LOAD OF PAPER.

Of course, Tails had to show him the majesty of Word Processor 32 before he stopped with the constant printing and murder of trees.

Then, his laptop, according to Scourge, "fell in the bathtub in the bathroom off the laundry room" and shorted out.

News flash.

He didn't have a bathtub OR a bathroom off the laundry room in his house.

So, Sonic bought a new laptop and figured out the word processor on his own.

But he still sucked at English papers.

Correction: He sucked at ALL papers.

Right now, his face was repeatedly slapping itself against the marble kitchen island.

His task for the day of December 1st?

Write a short story.

Emily watched him, Chao Egg inside of her gym bag, drinking from a sippy cup of juice in her hands.

Today, Amy had agreed to watch the toddler, so Sonic could work on his paper.

But, what was the point of it, if he couldn't even think of a topic?

He sighed, ceasing his self-beating for a moment.

Emily took this opportunity to check his head for bruises.

"None!" She declared, finishing with her impromptu checkup.

Sonic smiled weakly.

"Thanks kiddo. I was worried for a second I wouldn't look so pretty when Amy showed up."

Emily giggled. "Don't worry! Miss Amy loves you no matter what!"

Blushing, Sonic turned back to his screen.

Nothing.

Well, not "nothing" but nothing good.

Or useable.

Most of it was a random jumble and the rest were punctuation marks from when he was hitting his head.

'Damn it.' He thought, erasing the errant marks. 'I'm never gonna figure this out.'

Deciding that it was time for a break before he lobbed his computer out of a window, Sonic got off the chair and went to the refrigerator.

Emily had gone back to waiting by the front door, occasionally trying to look outside.

Sonic rifled through his refrigerator with no real idea in mind.

Which, wasn't the first time today that he had no real idea.

This was the problem with him.

He was excellent when it came to his fiction writing, but whenever school hated him and sent a paper, his mind went into worse gridlock then republicans and democrats in congress.

...

...

See?!

When he had no real idea in mind, he could spout out groups of words like Pulitzer and make them work.

Reaching for the last orange pop, he mentally reminded himself to go out and get some more.

"Emily!" He called as he slid down the door and onto the floor. "Did you drink the fifty billion pops I put in here?"

Emily gave him a simple, "Yes." And went back to watching.

'Kids.' He sighed again as he drank.

The doorbell rang and Emily yanked open the door before Sonic could stop her.

"Hi Miss Amy!" She chirped as Sonic scrambled to get off the floor. "Come inside!"

Sonic threw himself into the chair again and pretended to be working.

But, the only thing working was a blush, working its way on his muzzle.

Amy had on a white skirt, white turtleneck sweater and white socks, all of which had survived the snow and dirt outside.

"Hi Sonic!" She said cheerily. "How is your paper coming?"

In reply, Sonic banged his head against the counter.

Amy laughed a little. "Aww. That's gotta suck." She gave him a friendly hug and walked back over to Emily.

"So, I'm taking Emily to my house today to show her how to bake. I'll see you later, Kay?" She said over her shoulder.

Sonic gave them a grin. "Don't come back fat!"

Amy rolled her eyes and waved him goodbye.

XXXX

Sonic tapped his pencil to the music.

He had long since forgone his paper and was downloading songs from iTunes.

He had the volume up loud enough to deafen a bat.

Sonic had made several more trips to the fridge and made himself a sandwich, which he had devoured in a matter of seconds.

He sighed again as he waited for the album to finish downloading.

Then, he had a thought.

Emily and Amy would be perfect for his newest installment.

His tail moving in excitement, Sonic opened his private files.

Nobody, not even Tails, knew about these.

Actually, he had a few things that Tails knew nothing of.

But, this was particularly embarrassing.

In his free time he wrote a novel that he would never, ever, ever, publish or let see the light of day.

So far, he had five installments of his murder mystery novel and was working on his sixth.

The synopsis was about a satanic cult that was based in a middle class suburbia.

Basically, people get murdered and no one is willing to tell who killed who.

But, as it turns out, children inside the cult maybe the ones behind the murders.

Well, Sonic liked it.

'Book Six: Mother and Daughter.' The letters appeared on his screen.

Sonic felt his muscles relax as he typed his new mystery.

XXXX

Amy measured a cup and half of flour and poured it into the bowl.

The two girls had arrived at Amy's modest cottage and decided to make chocolate cupcakes.

"And now, we need two tablespoons of cocoa powder, so can you get it Emily?" Amy asked the toddler, who shot to attention.

"'Kay!" Emily searched the shelves.

She measured the powder and poured it in.

"Good! Now we need to mix it in and make frosting!" Amy said, pointing to a slightly smaller bowl.

Emily cheered.

"Yay!"

XXXX

'Detective Kaiser tossed the ball against the door again. It landed in her hand as the door opened. Captain Jones gave her a glare. "Stop it." He hissed. "We have a new case." Kaiser got off of her chair and tossed the ball into the trashcan. Sure, it was Captain Jones' ball, but he obviously didn't want it.'

At this point, Sonic stretched his slim frame.

His fingers had cramped up.

Sonic grinned.

He would never tell Amy that he used her as a murder victim.

XXXX

Deciding to further procrastinate, Sonic went to do the laundry.

Normally, it would be just him and he would have to wash about once a month.

Hey, he didn't wear clothes for most of the year.

But, with a five year old FEMALE living with him and the biting winter, he had to wash three times a week.

Sonic set to his task with unusual vigor and cheer.

He whistled a tune while separating the colors from the whites and darks.

Of course, Amy had to come over and wash Emily's underwear.

Sonic couldn't do THAT.

Loading the machine with clothes and detergent, Sonic made a mental note to get more fabric softener and bleach.

'Hm...' He thought. 'I think I'll have to go to the store and get some more...'

Oh well!

Guess he would never get his paper done!

Smirking at his cleverness, Sonic made a list of things he "absolutely needed for survival."

See, when it came to procrastination, he was creative enough to write a short story.

But, was he going to?

Nope.

XXXX

Sonic checked the list.

"Cereal... Mmgg. Eh?" He spun around.

The other shoppers were gaping at him, mouths open and eyes wide in shock.

Hmpt.

He had hoped that wearing a sweater and some jeans would throw them off.

Oh well.

Sonic awkwardly coughed into a gloved fist, looked around and went back to shopping.

He headed for the dairy section, hoping that no one would follow or recognize him.

"OH MY CHAOS, IT'S SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Some random Mobian screamed.

Damn it.

Sonic suddenly found himself in the crush of people craving his autograph.

Didn't this happen before?

He was glad Emily wasn't with him this time.

"Ow!" He winced as someone tore some of his fur off.

"OMI GOD! I GOT SOME FUURRRR!" She screamed, driving the crowd into a frenzy.

Sonic went slack.

His eyes lost all vigor and life.

They went dull, but no one noticed.

He was used to this now.

He was used to the fact that he would never be normal again.

He wouldn't be able to provide a quiet life for Emily.

He would never truly find his soul mate, because she would be hidden in the crowd of lovers screaming his name.

But...

Wait, why was he thinking about this now?

But, he felt the dark cloud rolling in.

Love.

That word...

That damn word!

Four simple letters.

Yet they held such MEANING to him.

To everyone.

Something that would forever elude him.

It was irony at its best.

He thought he was the only thing no one could catch.

But he would forever chase Love.

He would forever chase his mate.

The girl without a face.

Without a name.

Her sweet touch.

Or her smile.

Or her love.

Fuck!

It hurts!

Sonic forced back tears as he signed everything the crowd shoved at him.

He hated this all.

The demented GLEE on their faces.

Glee that they caught him.

That they would have something to show off to their pups.

Sonic felt hatred to these people for the first time in his life.

But, mostly...

He wanted to curl up in a ball.

But, not for defense or attack.

For sadness.

He wanted to cry.

Did he really just think that?

But, he did.

He wanted to cry.

He just wanted to be loved!

Isn't that what EVERYONE wanted?

Another person to be there to fill a void in their hearts, that they never knew existed?

He just wanted to have someone love him for the person he was.

"Hey! Come on!"

That voice.

That angelic voice.

He knew that voice.

"Amy?" He called from the dark.

It was like he had pulled a deep veil over his eyes and went numb.

But, her voice...

Pulled the veil away and returned the feeling back to him.

Amy pushed through the crowd, dragging Emily with her.

Emily held a package of cream cheese and her Egg.

Amy latched onto his arm. "Sonic, are you okay?" She said, concerned with the look on his face.

It was sad and confused.

But, mostly hurt.

"I-I-I'm fine Ames..." He shook in her grip.

And then, the migraine hit.

Hard.

Sonic began to tremor.

He was going to throw up.

"Amy... I need to go to the bathroom... Now." He gasped into her ear, dizzy.

Amy nodded slowly and herded him through the crowd and to the men's bathroom.

XXXX (Sonic's Pov)

My name is Sonic The Hedgehog.

Wait.

No.

My true name is Prince Sonic Sega.

I'm kneeling in some other male's dried, sticky, AID's infested urine.

And I'm throwing up in a filthy pubic toilet.

The lights are dim and flickering.

Heh...

That makes it sound like I had just hit some major nightclub and had some crazy night, partying.

Makes it sound like I'm not insane.

But I am.

I lost all means of regaining sanity when Sally desired to show her face again.

I stop vomiting, breathing heavily.

I notice, that on the front of the seat, is a white stain.

Bull.

Shit.

I just put my face near some freak's dried semen.

Shit, do sick fucks really jerk off in a pubic bathroom?

In a SUPERMARKET?

Is it that same asshole who can't piss in a urinal?

Or piss in a toilet, for that matter.

Would it have killed some son of a bitch minimum wage worker to clean this shit up?

My mouth tastes like bile and chicken sandwich.

It tasted so good going in.

But makes me want to retch again, floating in the disgusting water.

What have I done to deserve this?

Amy calls me again.

"Soniikku? Are you okay?" She says through the metal doors separating us.

No.

I'm not.

I'm dizzy.

I'm sick.

I'm scared.

I feel like shit.

Emily.

I'm sorry for scaring you.

Amy.

I'm sorry for not loving you when I had the chance.

I'm sorry for Sun-Hara and what happened in that hotel room.

I shake again.

I'm going to vomit.

"Damn." I curse.

Then, it all comes up in a repulsive, burning stream.

XXXX

Amy felt Sonic's forehead softly.

He still winced at her touch.

The older hedgehogs were on the dirty tiles of the bathroom, kneeling in what could very well be urine.

Amy had ignored the looks and wolf whistles aimed her way, and burst into the stall where Sonic was, worried about him.

She caressed his shivering form.

"Sonic, it's okay... Shh... I'm here now."

Sonic tensed up. "You said that to me before. In the hotel."

Sadness etched the female's face.

"Did I? I don't remember much about the hotel, except the last parts."

The pain.

The screams that faded to moans and grunts.

She was ashamed of herself.

"Uh... A-Are you okay?" She repeated, monotone.

Sonic gave a slow nod.

Then, he threw up into the toilet again.

XXXX

They avoided the flashes of the cameras.

Sonic kept Emily's face hidden from the yells of "Sonic, one picture, please!"

"Out of the way!" He shouted, pushing reporters and paparazzi.

He had abandoned shopping and was taking Emily home when the photo-hogs had swarmed like flies on a carcass.

Amy agreed to finish the shopping and meet them back at his house.

If Sonic could make it back without socking a reporter senseless.

Keep hope alive!

"Sonic, please, can we please go away now?" Emily whimpered into his hoodie.

Sonic nodded and began shoving.

"Come on kiddo." He grunted as they made it to his car.

Sonic pushed her in to the passenger seat and then ran around to the driver's side.

A brazen reporter tried to get a photo of Emily.

"Keep your head down!" Sonic yelled over the chorus of shouts and requests.

Emily put her head in between her knees, shaking.

Sonic put the car on reverse and, ignoring the protests, backed out of the parking spot.

Congrats!

He was going to be on the cover of "Möbius Weekly" for trying to commit vehicular manslaughter.

XXXX

Amy shook from head to toe.

Sonic...

The only person she truly loved and cared about, was hurting.

She had witnessed the whole parking lot debacle.

Sonic was only trying to protect Emily from the flashes that haunted his life.

"Stupid paparazzi." She huffed as she picked up a gallon of milk.

"Why can't they leave him alone?"

"Talkin' to yourself again, miss Ameee?"

Gracie!

Amy embraced the green cat and noticed her children.

A female with pink bangs and green eyes who looked around Amy's age.

Besides Gracie, she was the only female.

Seven young males scurried like bees, checking things off a long list.

Her little brothers ranged in ages from 12 to 3, all with the same wild clover eyes and pink splashes.

The eldest tagged his one brother and they went to the pasta aisle.

They raced back with three cans of sauce in each hand.

"Aww." Amy gushed. "They're so cute!"

Gracie nodded with pride.

Until the eldest slipped on his one of his brother's tails.

"Coffee!" Gracie groaned into her palms.

Coffee?

The middle aged boy laughed.

Making Gracie give him a glare.

"Buns!" She growled.

Ohh...

Warming Buns and Hot Coffee!

Those were her sons!

Her troublemaking sons.

Who were going to die a painful-mothers rage fueled death.

"Lela, 'ome say hi to Amy." Gracie said ignoring the boys.

Lela bounced forward and stuck her hand out.

"I'm Lela! Moma says that you have tendencies to talk to yourself."

Amy blushed.

Moma.

That's a Shamarian version of Mom.

Amy knew that different Zones had different ways of pronouncing the same words, just like accents on Earth, except that they all spoke the same language.

Muma in Adabat and the tropical Zone.

Moma in Shamar and the desert Zone.

Mima in Chun-Nan and the relic Zone.

Mama in Station Square and the city Zone.

Mother in Spagoina and the rainy Zone.

Well, it rains a lot in Spagoina.

Mima also spanned to Mazuri in the wild Zone, where most wild, non-evolution-ized animals lived.

{Lookit me, makin' up terms and world customs! ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ }

Lela began admiring Amy's clothes.

She had changed into a green turtleneck, after getting chocolate on her white one, and stole Rosy's green and white boots.

What?

They fit!

Oh, you mean the stealing part.

Well, it's not like Rosy's never done it.

"Wow, you look like a model!" Lela gasped.

"Can you hook me up with an agency?!" She had stars in her eyes.

Gracie turned back and rolled her eyes.

"Lela, you are not joinin' a modelin' agency!" She yelled.

As they argued over Lela's future, Amy smiled and went back to shopping.

XXXX

Amy unlocked her car and began putting the groceries in the trunk.

As she slid into the seat, she sighed.

She had initially come to the store for a packet of cream cheese, not a list of groceries.

Her muscles ached.

But, her young body began shaking, missing Sonic's warm form.

Wait, WHAT?

Sonic...

Sweet Sonic.

Amy felt a small amount of tightness in her legs.

She didn't want to go back to Sun-Hara.

That penthouse...

Lit by the night lights.

Blue, red, pink, green, yellow.

All mixing on the flashes of bare skin.

Up, down.

The white furniture.

Up, down.

Covered in clothes.

Up, down.

Her clothes.

Up, down.

His clothes.

Up, down.

Oh, god, SONIC.

Up, down.

Please, don't stop...

Up, down.

More.

Up, down.

Gasp.

Amy felt the shame and want coming back.

Her legs were getting tighter.

Sonic!

Please!

Sweet Sonic...

So kind...

So caring...

Why did I ever make you do that?

Why did you come for me?

Oh, god!

Amy realized she was leaning against the steering wheel.

The tightness had hit her full force.

Oh, gwad.

Was she perverted for thinking about THAT?

Amy began to cry.

Why did this happen to us, Sonic?

Lenix.

You son of a bitch.

I hope you rot in hell.

XXXX

When Amy arrived at Sonic's house, he was in his bedroom.

The snow was coming down wildly.

Emily was watching TV at a loud volume.

"Sonic! Hey Emily, where's Sonic?" She asked the toddler, who was poking her Egg with a sweet chili rice cake.

"In his rooo—. OOOHHH FOOD!" She ran to ransack the groceries.

Amy headed into his bedroom.

Sonic had locked the door.

"Sonic? Please open the door." She begged softly.

"What?" Sonic grunted from behind the wood.

Amy sighed.

The tightness is getting worse!

Sonic, I need you...

Damn it, what did I say?

"Hey, Sonic? Can you help me with the stuff?" She said.

Sonic sighed into the pillows.

He wanted Amy to comfort him.

"All right, I'm coming." He rolled out of bed and landed on his face.

His laptop fell to the ground with him.

Oh yeah, PAPER.

XXXX

Later that night, Sonic had tossed his task away and was watching TV when Amy announced that she had to get home.

"Oh," Sonic mumbled sadly. "Good bye then, Amy."

Amy smiled as she put on her shoes. "I had fun with Emily. We should do it again! Except for the shopping!"

Then she opened the door.

The snow was high, about up to her midriff, and she screamed.

And considering she was only about 3'2", it was a miniature hill.

The sun had been out when Emily and Amy arrived, but now it was as dark as night outside.

Some large clumps of snowflakes landed on her head, making her shiver.

"Amy!" Sonic came running.

"What? It's so cold and snowy and dark outside and I-I got to get home!" She babbled.

Sonic picked her up and carried her bridal style to the couch. "No. You can't! It's too dark for you to be out alone."

Amy was still in a daze and let him brush the snow from her face.

He was gentle.

And Amy hated it.

Why did he want to be so nice to her?

So tight...

Why now, when Sally finally came back?

I mean, there was THAT, but they never talked about it.

And then, there was...

THAT.

Sonic went to close the door and clean the snow off his wooden floors before they were damaged.

After a few moments, Sonic came back and sat next to her.

He silently brushed the snow out of her quills.

Can you feel the tightness, Sonic?

"Um. Sonic?" Amy asked from his close embrace.

"Mm?"

"I have to get home."

Sonic gave her a look.

"Didn't you hear me? You can't. Just stay here. It's cool, really." He shrugged.

Amy blushed a shade darker.

What was he doing?

XXXX

Amy realized that she hadn't brought anymore clothes for her to wear.

When she was in the bathroom.

After her shower.

And she had also gotten her underclothes wet as well.

"Um..." She said from a crack of the bathroom door. "Sonic? Can I borrow some clothes?"

Sonic, who had finished mopping up the water from the snow, gave her a smile and a wave.

"Okay. I think that Sonia left some of her pj's here last time. Wait a sec."

Sonic came back with a blush on his muzzle and a pair of Sonic The Hedgehog printed pajamas.

"Um... Sonia took them back. So I have some pajamas for you. Is that okay?"

Amy blushed deeply again.

"Okay. Thanks. I can work with that."

Inside of the bathroom, Amy realized that these were part of the original Sonic autographed collection.

Rare and extremely valuable, Amy could sell the tag for thousands of Rings easy.

But she saw some strange uniformity in the autographs whenever she looked on .

It was so unlike his usual handwriting.

It seemed sad and disjointed.

It was as if he was morning something.

Then, she saw the date.

'March 21, 3253.'

Less than a month after Sally's death.

She had to feel sad for him.

Less than a month after he lost his soul mate, people were hailing him as a hero.

Wanting his autograph.

Treating him like Justin Beaver or some other pop star.

Like an object.

A face.

A brand.

No wonder he was sad.

They smelled like him...

Oh, god...

She felt slightly embarrassed to put them on, but it beat wearing just her birthday suit with a long stick.

XXXX

Amy was poking around Sonic's house, exploring the two story home with interest.

She had been here a few times, but never really looked around his home with a close eye.

She ran her fingers along the hallway as she explored.

He had touched these same places.

Pictures in the same brand of black frames decorated the hall.

Sonic and Tails.

Sonic and Knuckles.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Tikal, Cheese and Cream.

Tikal, Cream and Cheese.

Blaze, Silver, Khali, Tails, Cream, Sonic, Rouge.

Amy remembered that Rouge had left shortly before Sally died.

She momentarily thought about where she could have gone.

Amy also remembered that Rouge had a little crush on Shadow, even after he was sentenced to life for treason against the Acorn Kingdom.

Rouge had said something about, "That bitch is going to get hers one day. Thinking she can own ME and everyone else."

Sonic, Uncle Chuck, Rotor, Tails and Bunnie.

Sonic, Manic, Scourge, Sonia and baby Emily.

King Jules and Queen Aleena.

Antoine and Bunnie.

Jet, Storm, Wave, Lien-Chi The Swallow, Caylie The Hawk and Tarah The Falcon, or the Babylon Rogues.

Amy.

Amy noticed two spots where pictures had been recently removed.

She sighed.

Sliding down a wall, Amy felt her knees give out.

Sonic had taken down the photos of Sally's funeral.

How could he be so cold?

What did Sally do to merit that?

'I don't get you.' The demon inside Amy's head scoffed. 'If she never died, Sun-Hara would have never happened! Don't you remember what could have happened to you?'

Amy felt the tears of shame coming back.

'Do you remember what did happen to you?' The demon hissed.

'I know...' Amy was losing the battle in her own head. 'But, it could have been so much w—.'

'Remember what happened to Sonic?'

Amy began to cry again. 'Stop it! Please don't make me remember that! I hate what I made him do! It was all my fault! I know that! Leave me alone!'

She heard someone coming down the hall.

Amy wiped her tears away and looked for a place to hide.

The closest, open door, was to Sonic's bedroom.

How was it that she was always ending up here?

Amy closed the door softly.

She fell onto the bed when Sonic pushed the door open again.

"Do, do, do, dodah, do—. What the hell?!" He shouted upon seeing Amy on his bed.

Amy blushed.

Her legs were open and she snapped them closed. "Um... I was just looking for a towel or something." She whispered into the duvet.

Sonic blushed as well.

"Uh... Right..." He looked away, red staining his muzzle. "It's pretty comfortable, so you should be warm in here tonight."

Amy wrinkled her forehead.

"Where are you going to sleep?" She asked.

"Oh, you know." Sonic shrugged, avoiding the question.

The female realized that she would have to get creative if she wanted to figure this out.

"Soniikku..." She purred softly. "You're not thinking about sleeping on the couch are you?"

Sonic felt his skin burn.

Damn it.

"Um... Yes?"

Amy leapt up and pointed an accusing finger at him. "No! I'll sleep on the couch and you sleep in your own bed!"

And with that, she ran for the door but Sonic was still too fast for her.

He grabbed her by the waist and held her squealing form.

"SONIC!" She screeched as he tossed her over his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN!"

Sonic laughed. "You are such a big baby!"

Amy kicked his at his chest with her bare feet and whined like a hedge-let.

"Whaaaaa! Put me downnnnnn!"

Sonic kept laughing at the poor female.

She was small and lightweight.

She only weighed about 50 pounds.

He could carry her for a while.

"Soniikku! Please!"

Sonic, not fazed by her melee, tossed her roughly onto the bed, making her squeal.

"Sooonnnniiiicccc!" She cried, aiming another kick for his face.

Sonic easily dodged it and landed on top of her.

He held her squirming arms apart until she stopped trying to beat him senseless.

"Feel better?" He smirked.

Amy whimpered and pouted, but couldn't get from under him.

"Noooo, I don'tttttt!"

Sonic laughed again.

She was so cute sometimes.

XXXX

Amy eventually calmed down and was starting to become drowsy underneath Sonic's body.

His warmth and steady breath were so calming and sure, it was stronger than any sleeping pill.

And Amy knew about sleeping pills.

Sonic noticed her drowsy behavior and breathed into her ear.

"Are you tired now?"

Amy yawned softly, much to Sonic's amusement.

Sonic released his grip on her arms and gave her a soft poke. "Come on. Time for you to go to sleep."

Amy sighed and curled up, snoring.

He got up from the bed, went into his closet and pulled out a blanket.

He tiptoed past her and turned off the lights.

"Good night, my little Rose." He whispered.

Amy replied with a soft sigh.

XXXX

On the couch, Sonic tried to make himself comfortable.

Emily had gone to bed, snuggling her Chao Egg, so he was alone in his pursuit of warmth.

He had only lit the fireplace a few minutes before, meaning that the heat had yet to spread.

Somehow, he couldn't help grumbling about how warmer he would be in his own bed.

Sonic turned on the TV and muted the news.

Heh...

Good job, Justin.

You finally got yours.

Then, breaking news!

'Prostitution bust in Sun-Hara.'

Sonic's eyes went wide at the picture of the ringleader, a white and red lynx.

'Tyti Lenix.' Sonic knew that name.

And Amy knew it as well.

"Son of a bitch." He growled.

'This male lynx has been arrested in over 47 charges of prostitution, sex trafficking, child prostitution, child endangerment and other crimes.' The subtitles proclaimed. 'Even though only 47 cases were reported, a victim said that it could very well be over 70 cases.'

Sonic realized that his hands were shaking.

'Lenix used a cover of a hotel to facilitate these sex acts.'

Lenix was SMILING.

Like he knew something and the Sun-Hara police department was his bitch.

'Victims are encouraged to come forward. Contact Sun-Hara police to report and to offer details.'

Oh, Sonic could write the book on Lenix.

But, he wouldn't call.

Amy would kill him if he ever told.

Amy...

Sweet little Amy...

All snuggled up in his sheets...

Snoring in her Sonic pajamas...

Amy...

Amy...

Amy!

Shit!

He couldn't let Amy see this!

Sonic changed the channel hurriedly and tried to calm his racing heartbeat.

If he could keep Amy in the dark for a little while longer...

Would she be happy?

Would he see that smile ever again if she knew that Lenix, LENIX, was in jail?

It would just bring back THAT.

Would she hate him?

Or would she see Sonic's intention?

The reason why he could never let her know.

Because he...

Oh, gods.

No.

She had to find out on her own.

Sonic just hoped that Amy wouldn't worry about Lenix's counterparts.

Because the news said nothing about them.

XXXX

Looking back on that now, I wish that I had told her.

That she isn't safe.

I wish...

But I didn't.

XXXX A/N with nothing to do with anything, but read it anyway:

(Dun, dun, dunnnn! What creepy things will happen?! I don't know yet, so that's why I asked you!

Sonic and Amy seem to have a history that spans back into Sonic's forbidden 18th year but what?

And, naughty, naughty!

I did some pervy sh-.

And what does Lenix have to do with the blocked person calling Sonic?

I donno!

cute Sonamy moments make me happy...

And, yay! I updated the title!

Double Helix, DNA.

Cause Emily and Sonic have the same DN—.

Never mind.

You get it don't you, readers, watchers and reviewers?

Next Time: Amy and Sonic play house some more. Giggles... And that means, LEMON!

My first lemon EVER!

It's gonna suuuuccckkkkk...

Whaaaaa.

Nah I'm lying.

Blahhhh...

The next NEXT chapter will be a lemon or lime...

Idk.

Next Chapter: Shine in the dark.

Emily's story will progress as well and I hope that these ideas I have will make you love me. X3

I don't know when I'll update, because I have to get a surgery to remove (another!) melanoma from my left ankle... SIGHH...

The last one was on the curve of my left foot and the scar now covers a good deal of it.

They took skin from my THIGH AND PUT IN ON MY FOOT SO NOW MY FOOT HAS THE HAIRS.

WHAT THE BLANKKKKKKKKK...

How I got melanoma when I lived in northern Michigan for 13 years of my 15 years of life, I don't know.

And why do the doctors at Moffit treat me like some sort of Ginny pig? Like what the blankety blank blank?

I'm in a program, for gods sake!

My doctor is using me to get worldwide recognition...

Whhaaaaa!

Why do they have to be all up in my grill?

But, they do that anyway, sooooo...

Life sucks for me. O3O (PPPPPFFFFFTTTTTT!)

But, you don't want to hear about my medical dismay!

Anyway, I loved making Sonic suck at papers!

I blow at them (and rule at making stories) so this was a matter of putting myself into him.

I wanted Sonic to get all dark and depressed for a second.

I hope that this isn't sucky, because I'm kinda all over the place right now.

Lol, Sonic doing laundry...

He's such a cute jerk.

Lol lol lol...

He hates me now ;3

Amy is going to love me though.

Tee hee...

Love ya all!

Keep reviewing and reading!

Think fondly of me while I'm on the chopping block!

Knocked out!

Cold!

With people!

With knives!

Help me...

Peace, Rainbow Tune aka: Khali The Cat ;3 (Yes, I'm changing my user name! It's 2014 baby! I can do what I want!)

Ps: My apologies to the fantastic staff at Moffit Cancer.

Any hoodles, I hope you never read this, mainly because it sucks, and because I really don't want to know that my doctors know what I do on my iPod.

That would be creepy.

Long boring AN completed!

Seriously though.

That would be creepy.

Bear.

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ (Rwawer.)


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Double Helix. (Formerly: Sonic's Little Sister.)  
Chapter Six: Shine in the dark.

Noricalla.

Located in the same Zone as Chun-Nan, this kingdom was bathed in night and silver moonlight.

The villagers were used to this, used to the lack of sunlight and went on with their normal lives.

Noricalla had been this way for centuries.

The castle was a magnificent work of architecture, seven looming stone towers in a perfect circle that were linked by curving corridors made of glass.

It stretched to the sky and impressed even the villagers on a daily basis.

From a balcony, the King watched the crescent moon while warring with his own thoughts.

He had dark, almost black, purple fur, highlighted by streaks of seemingly made of shiny crystals, a pale muzzle and green eyes.

His name was Mephiles The Dark.

Twin brother of Shadow The Hedgehog, who was currently serving a life sentence for treason.

Although, Shadow had escaped a few years ago, so no one knew where he was now.

So, how did Mephiles end up as the King of Noricalla?

If he told you, he'd have to kill you.

Simple.

The blond hedgehog tiptoed from behind him.

Her blue eyes were playful and devious.

Mephiles sighed.

"Maria, stop sneaking around. I know that it's you."

Maria pouted. "No fair!" She giggled.

"You sneak up on me all the time! Why can't I do it to you?"

Mephiles bared his fangs in a devilish smile. "Because I'm evil, remember?"

Maria crouched next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

She kissed his ear.

"What are you thinking about, Maria?" He asked suddenly.

Maria knew that Mephiles had the ability to read minds.

Just not hers.

"I want to see Shadow..." She confided.

The female sighed deeply into his quills and began to stroke the crystal streaks.

"I miss Shadow so much. I can't believe that he did those things but it happened whether I want to believe it or not." She said. "But, I still want to see him."

Mephiles gave her a glance.

The wind filled the silence.

Leaving Noricalla wasn't an option for them.

XXXX

Amy whimpered into Sonic's bedsheets.

She was cold.

Amy came up from the covers and headed for Sonic's dresser.

Underwear.

She needed underwear.

Amy dug around his drawers and pulled out a red pair of boxers.

They looked clean...

Oh, to hell with it!

Amy tugged off the pants, exposing her lower half to the air.

Then, she saw her refection in Sonic's full length mirror.

Small, skinny, shaking pink legs.

She would never be full, like Sally or Rouge.

Or even Cream.

But, she noticed something else.

A small stretch of pink.

What did this small part of her, of any female, mean to males?

Why did they crave it so much?

Why did Sonic's touch linger there?

What did males see in her?

A young female in her late teens, who was putting herself through college.

That's all she was.

Shaking herself, Amy slipped on the red boxers and pants.

Amy felt warmer and went back under the covers.

In a few moments, she was asleep again.

XXXX

December 2.

Sonic felt significantly better and was making breakfast for himself, Amy and Emily.

Significantly better knowing that Lenix was in jail.

{or is he?! 0.d}

Sonic knew how Amy liked her eggs.

Fishing in the refrigerator, Sonic pulled out a half empty package of cheese.

Oh, yeah.

Last night, he had woken up to the sounds of Emily making a microwave cup of Mac and Cheese.

At 2:00 am.

She was actually hungry.

Emily refused to go to bed if she didn't get SOMETHING to eat.

So, Sonic had given her the cup back and let her eat in her bedroom.

She would probably still be hungry.

Emily bounced in the kitchen, right on humorous cue.

"Make me waffles with chocolate chips!" She demanded.

"How about, 'please' and 'good morning'?" Sonic said from the freezer.

"Please, good morning and WAFFLES WITH CHOCOLATE CHIPS!" She demanded cutely.

Her blue nightdress came down to her ankles which were covered with rainbow colored fuzzy socks.

Emily's blue unicorn was stuffed into a pocket and her Egg was in her hands.

She was the epitome of cute in the morning.

Sonic laughed when he came out of the freezer.

"All right, kiddo. Fine, sit your buns down and I'll get you the waffles. You Croozy..."

Emily cheered and sat at the island.

"W-w-w-waffles! Yeeeeee!"

Sonic rolled his eyes.

XXXX

Amy mumbled a "good morning" to the blue hedgehogs and sat down holding head.

"I need coffee..." She moaned into the cold surface.

Sonic petted her quills.

"Here." He said, handing her a white mug.

Amy sighed and thanked him.

"Hot coffee... It's sooooo good..."

Sonic smiled.

They were safe.

For now.

XXXX

Amy perked up when she finished her coffee and breakfast.

"Sonic, did you wash my clothes from yesterday?" She asked from the living room.

"Uhh..." Sonic stalled. "Nooooo... But I can take you to get some more!" He said hurriedly when Amy gave him a demonic glare.

"Never mind, Sonic." She sighed. "Just take me home, will ya?"

XXXX

Amy held onto Sonic as he picked her up.

"Emily, don't let bears into the house while I'm gone!" He yelled to the toddler, who was poking her Chao Egg with a chocolate rice cake.

{Gotta mix it up! Rice cakes are delicious!}

"Why would a bear be in a gated suburb in Station Square?" Emily cried from the couch.

Sonic thought about it.

"Oh, yeah... Well, don't open it anyway!"

Emily yelled something about pecans and tater tots back.

"Come on, Ames." He said, opening the door.

Sonic, at about 3'11", was almost a foot taller than Amy, so he was unfazed by the walls of snow.

Also, the homeowners association paid for snow removal service, so there was that as well.

"Hold on, Ames, we're going to avoid traffic... Hopefully."

Amy's eyes went wide.

"Wait... Wha—!" Her protests were swallowed by the force of Sonic's speed.

XXXX

Sonic did a fancy skid and nearly tossed Amy into the door of her own house.

Amy gave him a glare as she unlocked the door.

"Idiota..." She muttered.

She pointed to the couch and made Sonic sit there while she went to take another shower and get dressed.

Sonic waited until he heard the door close, then he started snooping around her house.

He was interested in what she did when she was alone.

The kitchen was painted white with stainless steel appliances, a black marble island and black and silver barstools.

Sonic ran his fingers on the refrigerator while he paced the kitchen.

The cupcakes Emily and Amy had made were on a cooling rack, lined up like little soldiers for their frosting.

Oh yeah.

Amy had come to the store for cream cheese.

Sonic took a cupcake and stuffed into his hoodie pocket.

That would be a snack later.

Sonic poked around in Amy's home office.

She owned an upscale bakery in trendy, downtown Station Square.

Meaning, she had the weight of it following her home.

Sonic hated it.

She was 17 and had the brunt of the world on her shoulders, running a business and being a college student.

And it was all his fault.

Not entirely, of course.

Was it his fault that Amy craved to be self-sufficient?

Of course not.

But at 17, she had that and Sun-Hara to deal with.

Sonic mentally slapped himself.

Lenix is in jail.

Amy is safe.

Don't force yourself to relive that over and over again.

XXXX

Emily heard the voice again.

This time, it was desperate, weak.

Whenever it tried to control Emily, the Chao Egg would glow and force it back.

This time, it needed to act fast.

"Emily... Emily..."

The Chao Egg began its usual glowing, as if that was some kind of defense mechanism.

"Emily... Emily..."

The voice had complete control of the child.

Emily was helpless as she was pulled into the kitchen by the voice.

"Emily..."

The knife drawer?

Sonic doesn't let me near the knife drawer.

"Emily!" The voice was getting louder and more frantic.

Emily felt her ungloved hand clasp the metal curve.

She pulled.

"Emily... Emily..."

A knife?

But...

Sonic says I might hurt myself.

"Emily! Emily! Emily!"

The silver blade shone in her hand.

The Egg was struggling to glow.

It had to somehow protect Emily from whoever was trying to hurt her.

The crimson liquid splattered on the white kitchen tiles.

Ow...

It hurts.

"Emily..."

I don't wanna do this anymore.

But her own body wouldn't listen.

Her hand kept dragging the knife against her wrist as if it had a mind of its own and was trying kill the other one.

Her eyes were wide and turning purple.

The green in danger of being lost.

Stop it!

Leave me alone!

"Emily!"

Please stop it!

Tears ran down her unemotional face.

I want my mommy and daddy!

She was losing the war between her and her own muscles.

Sonic!

I want my big brother!

Someone!

Please!

The Egg began to crack.

Why couldn't she say anything or stop herself?

I'm scared!

I want to stop!

Please don't make me!

It hurts!

Emily didn't notice a bright blue and white newborn Chao struggling to reach her.

The Chao flapped her white wings, but they refused to lift her off the ground.

"Chao? Emily? Stop that! Stop it RIGHT NOW!" She cried from the floor of the living room.

Why was Emily hurting herself?

Then, she heard the voice.

"Emily..."

The Chao was close to tears.

Why couldn't she help Emily anymore?

Why couldn't she help her only friend?

"Emily!" The voice yelled, demanding that she cut her vein.

But I don't wanna!

Please don't make me do this anymore!

The Chao wobbled on her feet.

There had to be SOMETHING she could do.

Taking hurried steps cost her balance and sent her falling into the floor, but propelled her faster into the kitchen.

She saw the knife shaking in Emily's hand.

She was losing the fight.

The Chao knew that she only had a few seconds to help the toddler regain control of her body.

But what could she do?

She had lost her powers when she hatched.

Emily's eyes went fully purple.

Teeth.

The Chao knew she had teeth.

"Sorry, Emily!" The Chao wobbled for her ankle.

Then she bit the toddler's leg through her rainbow sock.

"Ouch!" Emily cried and dropped the blade.

It spun and smeared the tiles in red.

The Chao noticed that the voice had disappeared and so did the purple in Emily's eyes.

But, what was in them was fear and pain.

"Eeepppp! I'm bleeding!" Emily felt the loss of blood. "Whoa... I'm dizzy..."

The Chao saw her eyes drooping.

"Chao! I mean, hey! Stay up!" She demanded, trying her best to fly.

Emily slid down the side of the island. "But, I'm really tired..." She reached into her pocket with her cut wrist, smearing her unicorn with blood.

"Hey! Don't go to sleep! I'll do something to get you help!" The Chao was frantically searching for something to call for help.

The phone was high above her and she could barely fly.

Emily snuggled her unicorn to her chest and confusedly looked around for her Chao Egg, not knowing that it had already hatched.

"Heyyyyy..." She tried to focus on the cyan thing in front of her.

"Where's my Egg?" Emily demanded. "You stole her!" She gasped weakly.

The Chao ignored her comments and looked for a way to the house phone.

But, some memory nagged at her.

What was it?

"You stole my Chao Egg, so I'ma call my big brother, Sonic! He'll get it back for me." She whipped out the iPhone Sonic had given her.

That's the memory!

Emily had blabbed on about the phone she had gotten to the Egg.

"You haveta call umm... What's the number?" The Chao tried hard to remember the number Emily had said for emergencies.

"My mommy and daddy always tell me to call 911 if I'm ever in trouble." Emily had confided to the Egg.

"911!" The Chao shouted, nudging Emily's arm to the phone's surface.

"You just wanna act cute for the cops!" Emily accused, touching the contact for Sonic.

"Sonic's..." She sighed. "Gonna find my... Egg..."

The Chao yelped.

Emily had passed out.

"Yes?" Sonic asked from the other side of the line. "What did you burn now, Emily?"

The Chao grabbed the device. "It's Emily! She's hurt really bad!" She wailed.

"What?! Who the hell is this and what did you do to Emily!?" Sonic yelled back.

"I don't really have a name yet, and Emily cut herself really badly and I'm scared that she's gonna die and please help her!"

XXXX {Sonic's POV}

I hate hospitals.

There.

I said it.

But, I'm not alone in this, right?

I mean, if YOUR five year old sister cut her wrist and ended up here, would YOU like them?

Of course not.

I also hate hospital waiting rooms.

The same shitty patterned chairs from the 70's, the same white vinyl tiles, the same third florescent light that blinks on and off.

Don't these fucking morons know that fluorescent light bulbs give you skin cancer?

We've been here for hours.

Amy and Sonia crying into each other's arms.

Manic and his band biting their nails after canceling a concert at Station Square Mall.

Tails petting Cream's hair after she burst into tears.

Sally came with them and I don't know if I'm happy about it.

They came, even though they haven't even MET her yet.

Even Scourge had the decency to show up and wait with us.

And I'm just pacing the floor.

Emily's newborn Chao is in my quills, whining softly.

It's been hours since we sent her to have her veins stitched back together.

'How long does it take?' I want to yell at the red and white nurses who can't seem to shut up about some monotony.

But, I remain mute.

I can't afford to be arrested for assault.

The waiting room doors bang open.

I don't look up from my feet.

I don't want to be disappointed again.

"Family of Emily The Hedgehog?" A familiar female voice calls.

It's my doctor, Avianna Plight, an orange cat with yellow eyes and peachy skin.

I greet her with a "How is she?"

Dr. Plight laughs and I know that Emily is just fine.

"Sonic, impatience is a sign of insecurity. Remember?" She teases in our own private joke.

I smile weakly and begin to peer at the papers in her hands.

She slaps me on the nose with the stack and addresses the room.

"Okay, I can only have three people visit at a time. So, who wants to go first?" She asks.

We all glance at each other.

Choosing people to visit someone in the hospital is akin to the Hunger Games.

It doesn't matter who wins, you're aren't going to like the results and the only one happy is the asshole in the sky.

Amy pipes up. "Sonic, you and your family should definitely go first."

Scourge counts.

"That's four Amy. Damn it, you say that you're in college and yet you can't do basic fucking math."

Amy blushes in embarrassment and I growl.

"Fuck off, Scourge. Emily doesn't need us fighting right now." I try to calm down. "Sonia, you and I should go too. Manic and Scourge can duke it out for who come first."

Scourge flips me the bird, but fights with Manic to get to the door with Sonia and I.

Manic falls back into the chair, pulling Scourge with him.

Fuck it.

They can come later.

I snap. "Amy, come on. Let them fight."

XXXX

Amy brushes Emily's pink quill out of her eye.

Sonia holds her hand.

This morning, my sister had a smile and a need for waffles.

This afternoon, she wears a spotted hospital gown and a bandage on her arm.

She's also restrained with soft handcuffs.

They do that to everyone who tries to kill themselves.

I wonder why she hasn't woken up.

"We had to sedate her when she tried to yank the IV out." Dr. Plight explains.

"She'll be awake in a moment." She nods to me and leaves the room.

Amy waits until Sonia and I sit down to speak.

"What happened to her? Why would she do that?" She whispers stroking Emily's face softly.

"She heard a voice and it told her to kill herself." The Chao says from my quills.

We stare at her.

The Chao tries to fly over to Emily, but falters and nearly lands on the floor.

I catch her and put her on the bed.

The Chao nudges Emily.

"Wakey." She demands.

Emily moans. "Mm..."

I reach over and hold her hand. "Hey, kiddo... What's up?" I smile.

Emily begins to cry.

"It hurts..." She whines and pulls against the bonds.

Amy and Sonia push her back. "It's okay!" Sonia says, trying to soothe her.

"It hurrrrttttssss!" Emily has tears in her eyes, but stops trying to pull away.

I force back tears.

"It's okay, kiddo." I say.

Emily struggles against the drugs in her tiny system to focus at the Chao.

"Heyyyy..." Emily whines. "Who are you?"

Then, she remembers something.

"Where's my Egg and Unis?"

Unis is the name she gave to her toy unicorn.

Amy rubs Emily's forehead. "They have to clean Unis. She got dirty and they don't want you to get sick."

"What about my Egg?" Emily demands.

The Chao wobbles until she's level with Emily's eyesight. "Hi!" She chirps happily.

Emily blinks for a second.

Then she screams.

"OMI GOUSHI!" We cover our ears. "SHE'S SOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUTTTTTTEEEEEE!"

She tries to hug the Chao, but is stopped by the restrains.

"Oh yeah... Hmpt!" She huffs.

"Hey!" Emily snaps at me. "Get the stupid nurse to take these off!"

I cross my arms. "Can't. They think you tried to hurt yourself. Have to wait until the psychiatrist clears you."

Emily recoils in horror. "WHAT?!"

Sonia nods in agreement. "It's standard procedure. Don't worry, sis, it'll be easy."

Emily has pure panic on her face and in her eyes.

What is wrong with her?

Why is she so scared?

The Chao decides to give Emily a hug by landing on her face. "Hug!" She declares.

Emily smiles and blows a raspberry on the Chao's stomach.

"Hey, you never gave her a name, Emily." Amy says.

"Oh, yeah!" Emily thinks for a moment. "Mmmm... Nokii!" She pokes the Chao with her nose.

Nokii?

That's a tropical Zone name.

It means "small protector" or "the cute one."

Which one did Emily choose?

XXXX

"Alright," Dr. Plight announced after 9:30. "It's time for you all to go home and Emily to sleep."

She whipped around and pointed an accusing finger to Sonic. "And, tomorrow, you will NOT bring her more than five teddy bears. It makes it hard to clean."

Nokii tried to hide behind Emily's pillow while everyone got up to leave.

"You too, Chao." Dr. Plight pointed to the door.

"Aww..."

XXXX

Sonic passed through the yellow police tape that surrounded his door.

He had flipped of the camera crews and reporters that had come for an interview, but were stopped by the gates of the subdivision.

And then, once again, he had been THIS close to running them over if they didn't move.

They did.

Sigh...

The police had said that they didn't suspect HIM, so he could go home and be around Emily.

Also, Amy had told them, more like yelled, that he had been with her the whole time.

"And HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT HE WOULD HURT HER?!" She shouted at the out of shape badger detective.

Heh...

Well, she used more... Choice words but you get the picture.

Sonic avoided the kitchen and went into his bedroom.

He lay face down on the unmade bed and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

XXXX

^FOR THE LOVE OF CHAOS!^ The male shouted. ^YOU CAN'T KILL A CHILD! USELESS!^

^I DID NOT EXPECT THE CHAO TO HATCH AND SAVE HER.^

^YOU SHOULD HAVE! NOW SHE'S STILL ALIVE AND THE MASTER WILL NOT BE PLEASED!^

^IT'S MADOKA'S FAULT.^ The other voice pouted. ^SHE SHOULD HAVE NEVER OPENED THE VOID AT THAT TIME.^

^AND IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR NOT KILLING HER.^

^THAT HURTS...^

^SO WHAT?^ The male faded away. ^TELL MADOKA, NEXT TIME, WE WILL NOT FAIL TO KILL THE GAIASEND.^

XXXX

Madoka waited for the blue Camero.

Why was it late to school?

She checked her phone.

Two minutes to eight.

Emily wasn't tardy.

She never missed school.

So, where was she?

"Hello!" A voice called. "Madokaaaaa!"

"What now?!" She yelled in the general direction.

"Wanna know where your bestie is?"

In a flash, Madoka leaped out of her tree.

She looked around the empty parking lot.

A power blue and white jaguar waved to her. "Heeeyyyyyyy!"

"Who are you and where's Emily?" She growled, sticking a finger in the jaguar's face.

"I work for La-rant." She simpered. "Remember him?"

Oh...

Shit.

Larant.

"I think I do..." Madoka lied. "What's this about Emily?"

"She's the Gaiasend and Larant wants her in exchange. Unless... You give him back the soul you stole from him." The jaguar purred.

Gaiasend?

Emily?

What's a Gaiasend.

"Tell Larant..." Madoka said. "Go fuck yourself. Where's Emily?!"

"Station Square Children's Hospital." The jaguar watched Madoka vanish into the air.

"You didn't wait for me to finish..." She pouted.

XXXX

Visiting Hours: 8:00am to 9:00pm. Please make sure to sign in.

Forget THAT.

Madoka stomped up to the reception desk, which was a good foot taller than her.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" She kicked the desk with her magenta cowgirl boots.

"Eh?" A black hedgehog with yellow bangs and gray eyes raised an eyebrow at the noise. "Who's there?"

"I am!" Madoka cried, putting her hands on her hips.

"Um..." The hedgehog called over her friend. "Haze... It's a kitten."

Haze was a purple fox with green braided pigtails. "Awwww! She's so cute an—. She has a Demonic Aura."

Madoka huffed. "So what? I want to see my friend!"

"Tampa," Haze whispered to the hedgehog. "She's a Demon. But we can't deny her service."

Usual Haze.

Always letting the small stuff get to you.

Tampa poked the child's stomach.

"Ow! What was that for?" Madoka shouted.

"Pssht." Tampa rolled her eyes. "She's just a kid. Sign her in."

And with that, she went back to her magazine.

XXXX

Madoka skidded on the tiles by Emily's door.

She nearly crashed into the guard stationed at her door.

What had Larant done to her?

"Hey! No skidding!" A janitor shouted at her.

Madoka stuck out her tongue and opened the door.

Emily was looking around the room, still cuffed to the bed.

A glowing panel above her bed proclaimed, "Meeting with Dr. Storak, 11:30, December 3," and switched back with her heart rate and oxygen levels.

"Yo." Madoka chirped. "What up?"

Emily brightened. "M.D! What are you doing here?"

Madoka sat in one of the chairs. "Duh! You got hurt so I came to cheer you up!"

"Oh yeah." Emily pouted. "Did Sonic tell you that?"

"No. Why?" The kitten asked.

"No reason. So, wanna help me break out?"

XXXX

"Hello, Miss Emily." Dr. Storak said, pushing the door open, clipboard in hand.

Only thing on Madoka's mind.

Koala.

Sonic rose to greet him. "Nice to meet you, Doctor. I'm Emily's brother, Sonic."

Storak had unshaven graying stubble and a slightly disheveled appearance.

{looking at YOU Dr. Sondak! And this is how he talks, I swear.}

"Oh well that's just fantastic! Got the family here. Okay, now, Emily, I'm gonna ask you some questions that may seem silly, but I would they have a meaning, okay?"

Emily nodded slowly, but still had the fear in her eyes.

"Now, what is your favorite color?"

"Um... Blue."

Storak made a note. "What is your favorite food?"

"I like rice cakes."

Note.

Stupid question.

One sentence answer.

Note.

Stupid question.

One sentence answer.

Note.

And so that went on for about 20 minutes before Dr. Storak asked about her mother.

"Um... My Mommy? She's fine." Emily looked at the sheets and picked at an imaginary spot.

Dr. Storak made a long note. "Are you sure?"

Sonic gave Emily a look. "Emily, answer him, will ya? You want to get out of those cuffs don't you?"

Emily looked like she wanted to run. "I did! I said she's fine!"

Madoka looked out of the corner of her eye.

She was watching Emily for signs.

Was she lying?

"It's okay, Emily." Dr. Storak said. "Let's go to another question."

XXXX

The rest of the test went smoothly and it was determined that Emily wasn't suicidal.

No.

Really?

But, Madoka was on edge.

Larant had something to do with this.

And she wanted to know what.

XXXX

"LARANT!" Madoka screamed into the dingy nightclub. "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND FACE ME!"

A few, less drunk, patrons objected to her yelling.

Not her age.

She had changed from her civilian clothes and the hem of her dress was on fire.

"Ah." A dark voice cooed from the shadows. "Madoka Origotta. Demon of Flames and Ash. What can I help you with?"

Madoka whipped out a metal Japanese fan. "Come near me again, I'll burn you till your balls fall off."

Larant's red eyes watched the sharp edges of the fan.

"Cute. What is that, your toy?" He teased.

Madoka opened the fan. "Dragon Flame." She whispered and aimed it at an unsuspecting patron.

He yelled as the seat of his pants was singed off.

"And that's just my basic attack." Madoka growled. "If I cast my another spell, he might die. Like you."

Larant rolled his eyes. "Madoka, I have very little patience with you or anyone else for that matter." He flicked his hand.

Patrons screamed and ran for the exits as the male was beheaded by what seemed to be a gust of air.

Madoka was disgusted. "You can just kill people with no second thought, Larant. Why do you want the soul I have?"

"Because." Larant, a red and white lynx with a devious smile, chuckled. "It belongs to me."

XXXX

December 20.

Emily was going home today.

Madoka watched her skip by her brother, babbling on, from a tree.

"Gaiasend?" She wondered into the frozen air. "What is a Gaiasend?" Madoka noticed Nokii flying next to Emily.

"Weird." Madoka grumbled. "I thought for a second that Chao had a ring around her neck."

XXXX

That afternoon, Sonic got a call from an unlikely person.

His father.

What did Manic and/or Sonia and/or Scourge tell him?

"Hello Father." He said curtly.

King Jules snorted on the other line. "You really are disrespectful sometimes."

Nice to know you love me so.

"What do you want?" Sonic said, rolling his eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Jules asked condescendingly.

"No."

"Oh, good. I thought you did.

"Nice to know that you trust me."

"I don't. That's why I asked."

...

...

...

"At least you're honest, FATHER." Sonic said through his teeth.

"So, how have things been with Emily been?" Jules yawned.

"You want to know about how I feel?"

"Of course not. How is she?"

"Jadakiss..." Sonic muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. She's fine. Peachy."

"You're lying aren't you?"

"No."

"You use too many adjectives when you lie."

"I do not! Why would I?"

"... Right. You are lying, but I don't care as long as Emily is alive and well."

"Yep."

"Good."

Awkward silence.

"Well, I'll talk to you later, Okay Father?" Sonic said, hanging up before his father could protest.

Call me a liar will you?

XXXX

"Hey, Sonic," Emily said from his doorway. "Are you going on a date with Miss Amy?"

Sonic fastened his black tie again. "No. I'm going to a state dinner with Sally." Checking his watch, he almost wanted to use a clip on tie. "Amy is going to watch you and Nokii.

Emily and Nokii protested. "A babysitter?" They whined. "Since when?!"

"Since the 3rd." Sonic checked his reflection. "Okay, I think I look okay."

He headed for the door.

Emily blocked it with her tiny frame.

"Really?" Sonic rolled his eyes. "This? NOW?"

"I'm not moving until you give me a kiss good night!" Emily demanded, crossing her tiny arms.

"Dear god." Sonic said under his breath. "Fine." He gave her a small peck on the muzzle.

"Now, out of the way."

"Nope!"

Sonic groaned.

And with that, he grabbed Emily, slung her over his shoulder, and carried her into the living room, Nokii following behind.

"Eeeeeekkkk! Put me down!" Emily demanded bravely.

"'Kay." Sonic shrugged, dropping her onto the couch and next to Amy.

Amy gave him a silent thumbs up and went back to eating her popcorn.

"Hey..." Nokii whined. "Where are the rice cakes?"

Sonic adjusted his cufflinks. "I have to get some more. You two shouldn't eat so many." He turned to Amy. "How do I look?"

Sonic was wearing one of the many tuxedoes he had been forced to buy by his parents.

It was simple with a white button up shirt, gold cufflinks and his black tie.

Amy felt her muzzle heat up. "Nice tux. You look really hot."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "I would have liked to wear my black bow tie but SOMEONE NAMED EMILY stole it and used it as a flag for her fort."

Emily poked her head from the pillow fort. "No regrets." She stuck her tongue out.

Sonic slapped his forehead with his palm. "Just 13 more years. Just 13 more years..." He repeated softly.

Emily heard him and yelled from inside, "YOU'RE NEVER GETTING RID OF MEEEEE!"

Amy snorted into the popcorn.

XXXX

Madoka, Nokii and Emily watched the movie from inside the pillow fort.

"This is boring..." Madoka said about the "Twilight" movie they were watching. "And stupid. Bella should OBVIOUSLY choose Jacob over Edward. At least I can say Jacob is a handsome human. Edward? Meh."

Emily sighed. "Yeah. But at the end, doesn't she go back to Edward, cuz he sparkles?"

{That's EXACTLY how it happens!}

The children collapsed into a fit of laughter.

Nokii shushed them.

Tears were in her eyes.

The movie was at that part were Bella tries to commit suicide because she thinks Edward is dead.

Stifles Laughter.

"Don't do it, Bella!" Nokii cried in a soft, squeaky whisper.

"You've gotta be KIDDING me." Madoka said, disgusted. "Are you actually INTO this trash?"

Nokii squealed as Bella jumped over.

Well, more like fell.

"I haven't taught you enough about the world to recognize a sucky movie have I?" Emily shook her head.

"Shut up!" Nokii snapped. "This is pure POETRY!"

"A LOT of people will disagree with you." Madoka rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." Emily said. "The only 'Twilight' I like, is Twilight Sparkle."

"Shut up!" Nokii said, absorbed in the movie.

Amy's head appeared in the door space. "I'm gonna make some more popcorn. What kind do you want?"

"Bella, don't die!" Nokii suddenly screamed.

"Ooookaayyy... We don't have that flavor. But we have cheddar and BBQ spice." Amy said, throughly disturbed.

"We'll take them both." Emily said.

Watching the boring conversation part between Jacob and Bella, the toddlers pretended to barf.

"This is so boring!" Madoka rolled her eyes at Nokii, who was really into it. "Can I kill myself so that I won't have to suffer anymore?"

Emily crossed her eyes and held her neck. "Only if you kill me first."

XXXX

After the movie went off, Amy searched NetMovies for something else.

"Ooh. They have Breaking Dawn, parts one and two!" She said.

"Give me that freaking remote!" Madoka screamed and yanked the remote from Amy's hands.

"If there is one thing I can't do, it's suffer through four and a half hours of this CRAP!"

Nokii tackled Madoka. "No! I need more!"

Amy rolled her eyes and went to check on the popcorn.

"No way!" Emily cried. "It's not even in order! You have to watch the first one then 'Eclipse' then 'Breaking Dawn'!"

Nokii brightened. "There's more?!"

Madoka bit Emily over the head with the remote. "Why would you TELL HER THAT?!"

"I wanted to be correct!" Emily yelled back. "I don't want the story to be all over the place!"

"It already is!" Amy shouted from the kitchen.

XXXX

Sonic tried hard to not look completely bored.

But, he was.

Sally sat next to him, struggling as well.

Could Antoine take any LONGER to explain what the grant was for?

"Okay, that was Antoine!" Rachel said, bounding on stage and forcing Antoine to SIT DOWN.

The applause was for the period of rest and interest that Rachel bought.

"Okay, Princess Sally is here to take questions about her newest proposal, the Freedom Fighters HQ and memorial in Knothole!" Rachel gave the microphone to Sally and sat back down.

XXXX

The snow fluttered past the window.

Inside, the four females watched in horror as the idiot went into the basement.

"Noooooo!" Emily shouted along with the moron, who was getting his head ripped off by the zombie. "Why would you go into the basement?!" She sobbed.

Amy laughed silently.

Why was she taking it so personally?

Another moron ran into the basement.

And got his head ripped off as well.

"Nooooo!" The young ones cried and hid under their blankets.

XXXX

Sonic came back at around three in the morning.

The females were up, eating Rice Krispy treats and watching some old soppy romance.

"And I love you, Taymon..." A gaudy actress sighed into another gaudy actor's chest with fake passion.

Wow...

Did THAT ever count as romance?

Then again, this generation had "Twilight."

"Yo." He said, dropping a bag of deep fried funnel cake onto Nokii's lap. "What up?"

Amy grabbed the bag. "Ooh! Chocolate!" She sighed, stuffing her mouth with the treats.

"Oi! I want one!" Madoka screeched as she reached for one.

Emily yanked the bag away from them both and ran around the table with it. "Minnnnnneeeeee!"

Sonic laughed.

"Why do you have these anyway?" Amy asked from on top of the toddler.

"I bought them at an all night bar—bakery."

"You bought these at a bar?" Amy frowned.

"No." Sonic lied and ran into his bedroom, locking the door.

"Sonnnniccccc!" Amy banged on his door in fury.

Yeesh.

"I better not get drunk from these!" She yelled.

"You're not!" Sonic yelled back, undressing. "Dingus."

XXXX

Deciding to watch another movie with the females, Sonic snuck into Amy's spot while she got some more popcorn.

Of course, by this time, the trio had passed out on the couch, snoring.

"What the—?! Hey!" Amy protested.

Sonic stuck his tongue out. "Deboed, sister."

Amy pouted and looked around for an opening. "Sonic... Where am I gonna sit?"

He licked his lips. "On my lap? Ow!"

Amy had flung a book at his head.

"Mm." Sonic muttered as Amy sat next to him. "No fair."

"Okay, what are we watching?" She whispered.

"You choose." Sonic pouted. "But no romance."

Amy chose one anyway.

"No touching." Sonic demanded when the movie started.

"Why would I touch you?" Amy hissed.

XXXX

I can't believe this.

Not only are we touching, we are this close to having sex.

On the couch.

Where three toddlers sleep.

Amy's tongue escapes the confines of my mouth and trails saliva down my muzzle.

Damn it.

How did this happen?

One second we were watching "The Diary" next second, we started making out furiously.

It feels like fire.

Everywhere Amy touches leaves a burn mark on my skin.

God damn it.

This is wrong.

Amy whimpers my name into my ear, brushing them with her gasps.

I can't do this.

It needs to end.

But, even with all my strength, I can't push this godly being away.

Her sweet scent seems to paralyze me, like some deathly pollen.

Amy. I hear my voice whisper as I undo the buttons on her shirt.

Soniikku...

I freeze.

Shit.

This is who I am.

I'm her friend.

Her knight.

Her protector.

Not her lover.

I can see her blushing as she comes back to möbius.

O-oh my god. She sputters.

Amy's hands fly upward and hold her collar up.

Amy, I'm sorry. I say shaking my head. I don't know what happened.

She nods slowly.

It's just like the hotel room in Sun-Hara.

I'm just a sick pervert.

I can't help but try and hurt you.

I'm sorry.

I'm so sorry.

XXXX {AN:}

Yo, yo, yo!

What up my favorite ppl?!

I'm backkkkkk!

(The surgery was a load less sucky than I thought.)

I can barely walk, but whatever!

That's good for you since I'm chained to a chair and only have my typing to do.

Whaaaa...

Lol, anyhow, I wanted to do something completely different than this, but then I got the idea for Emily to cut her wrist.

Cuz, Madoka hasn't been in a chapter since four.

Yay for the Madoka fans!

Gaiasend?

What was I thinking?!

Oh well.

Sad hospital room drama, yay.

Sonamy love scene, yay.

Sonally love, what?!

Damn I forgot!

Nuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Lime! Yay!

So I'm making strides!

Whoooooooo…

Next time: Sun-Hara comes to light. Lemon!

Next chapter: Sun-Hara.

I want Mac and cheese. Send me recipes.

Going to the library to borrow Sonic Colors... I feel happy!

Bought Sonic Unleashed... Even happier!

Wishing that the jerk who has the copies of the ONE Sonic Universe I want dies a painful death and returns the comic, YOU KNOW ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

I like pancakes and waffles...

Emily sadness meter: 4.9

Rate me on a scale of 1.0 to 10.0.

I got nothing else to do.

Come onnnnnnnnnnn! Do it!

I hope that my lemon is not sucky.

I wanted it to be poetic but it's not going to end up like that.

Lol Twilight jokes.

My grandma made me watch it with her.

It hurrrrrttttttttssssss!

More than needles.

And yes!

I did pair Maria and Mephiles!

What now?!

Nokii is soooooooo cutttttttteeeeeee...

Love her.

Who is Larant?  
Who is Madoka?  
Who is Sonic?

I donno yet.

Nokii loving Twilight, XD!

What's up with Jules, yo?

The sudden calling?

What?

Hey Doctor Sondak.

This is for you!

He has a koala tie that he seems to wear EVERY SINGLE TIME I COME IN!

If he has it on next Wednesday, I'll kill him.

I swear.

And koala fits him with the stubble and beard.

XD I'm so sorry, Dr. Sondak...

I couldn't help it!

It hurts so good...

But I didn't think I captured his voice quite right.

It's more booming and carrying and informative.

PSSSSBHHHHTTT..

Peace out yo!

Bear.

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ {Rwarer.}


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Double Helix.  
Chapter Seven: The New Year.

December 31st, 3258. The last day of the year.

Emily poured herself a glass of milk to go with her bagel.

It was 3:00 in the morning.

She checked the refrigerator for some berries to go on her bagel.

Strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, gooseberries, orianaberries...

Wait, gooseberries?

Weird.

Emily got the container of strawberries and closed the refrigerator.

"What are you doing?" Sonic said, emerging from the shadows and crossing his arms.

Emily screamed and tossed the strawberries in the air. "WHA! Don't sneak up on me, fool!"

Catching the container, Sonic gave Emily a silent gaze. "Again, what are you doing?"

"I wanted a snack!" She pouted, planting her hands on her hips.

"Okay, normal people eat snacks during the DAY. Not the morning." Sonic rolled his eyes, annoyed at his sister's lack of understanding.

"But, it is the day." Emily pointed out incorrectly.

"Where?" Sonic scoffed.

"In Chun-Nan."

And, with that, Sonic grabbed Emily with one arm and sat her on the marble island.

He winced when he saw the bandage on her arm.

The dermatologist had given Emily a cream to get rid of the scar when it formed.

But until then, she had to wear a puffy bandage to protect her wrist.

But...

She was just a little girl.

A little girl who loved unicorns, rainbow socks, getting apples stuck to her quills and pecans, even through she was allergic to nuts.

Emily kicked her feet and crossed her arms cutely. "So, what did I do wrong this time?" She demanded.

"Huh? Oh yeah..." Sonic shook his head. "You shouldn't eat snacks so late. You'll mess up your appetite." He poked Emily's stomach, making her squeak.

"Nuuuu! Don't do that!" She giggled and batted his hands away.

"Don't do what? Tickle you?" He smirked evilly and pounced on her.

"STOOPPPPPPP!" Emily screamed as her older brother tickled her sensitive belly. "NUUUUU!"

Nokii, who was sleep in the living room, bumped into a wall sleepily. "Heeeeyyyyy... What's all the noise?"

Sonic grabbed Emily again and carried her under his arm. "Nothing." He said to the Chao. "Now, back to bed."

XXXX

Sonic woke up in Emily's bed with the child in his quills, snoring.

Somehow, he had been conned into sleeping with her.

"Hey," Sonic said, poking her. "Get up."

Emily whined sweetly, but opened her eyes. "I want breakfast!" She demanded suddenly.

"No." Sonic said, shaking her out of his quills.

Emily squeaked as she fell on the floor.

"Owwwww!" She pouted again. "Why you do that?"

"You're up aren't you?" Sonic got off the bed and stretched. "We're going out tonight, so you better be ready by four."

"I was four once." Emily said oddly.

"Of course you were."

XXXX

The hot water mixed with the cucumber soap on Sonic's body.

He ran his fingers through his wet quills and massaged more liquid soap through them.

Sonic moaned as the bubbles ran through his quills.

He hadn't showered in about six days, so the dirt had been accumulating to the point where his head itched as if he had lice.

Which, considering the fact that he hadn't showered in almost a week, wouldn't be all that unlikely.

Sonic snapped out of his trance when Emily knocked on the bathroom door.

Still dripping wet and soapy, Sonic got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Hi!" Emily squeaked.

Sonic looked her up and down.

"Why haven't you taken a bath?" He demanded, crossing his arms.

"Cuz, I wanna use this one."

"NO. It's my bathroom. Use the one down the hall."

Emily began to pout. "Buuuuuuuuuttttttt, I wannnnnnnaaaaaa ussssssseeee thiiiiiiiissssss onnnnnnnnneeeeee!" She whined.

Sonic groaned, slapped his face with his right hand and left it there. "Fine." He begrudgingly agreed. "You can use mine AFTER I'm finished with it."

XXXX

Emily danced out of his shower, her quills dripping wet and a sea-green robe covering her body.

She skipped down the hall and past Sonic, who was glaring at his phone.

"Damn." He cursed silently.

Sonic had been checking Amy's Facebook page and seen some very...

Colorful, pictures on her wall.

Some of them were of her showing off her bikini body, others of her in her underwear or in cute costumes with bunny ears.

And, when did she get all of these guy friends?

The second she took off her shirt.

One was titled, "Sweet omi-sama, wanna play?" in Japanese.

Oh, fuck.

Was Amy meeting up with these sick perv's?

He checked the most recent.

"Kwaii! Happy New Years!" Was the label of a picture of Amy in a strapless red dress. "I'm sooooo not gonna wear this to the costume party Cream and Tails are throwing, but I just wanted to show off my old bod be4 I change this year! Resolution 1: GET A MAN! Res— wait... That's pretty much it. Lol X3. Xtra bit: Goin' with Sonic and Emi. OMI gosh, Emi's sooooo cuttteeeeee! Gonna love it!"

Sonic had offered to go with Amy before the whole...

Couch incident.

He wondered why she still wanted to come with him.

XXXX

12:30.

Amy was decorating the cake she was required to bring to the New Years party.

As usual, she was the only one who ever brought a cake to parties.

Downfall of being a baker.

It was a three tier vanilla cake decorated with sparklers, candy champagne glasses, masquerade masks and icing fireworks, per Tails' instructions.

He was just ordering this cake to impress Cream, no doubt.

Amy sighed as she finished frosting the final tier.

Tonight, she was going to have to face Sonic again and she wasn't looking forward to THAT.

She didn't know how he was going to act about the whole couch incident.

The bell over the door rang as a customer came inside and Amy shook herself.

She didn't have time to worry about him now.

"Hi! Welcome to Pink Sugar, how can I help you?" Amy chirped happily.

The teal male hedgehog flashed her a smile.

"Don't tell me that you don't recognize me, cousin."

XXXX

Sonic couldn't believe this.

He had been roped into being Emily's hanger while she rifled through her clothes.

Nokii flew around blindly as she had one of Emily's sun hats over her head.

"Waddya think about the blue one?" Emily said, holding up a dark blue dress with sequins.

Sonic just shook his head.

Emily was running out of options.

"Okay! This white one then! It goes with the mask I'm wearing, right?!" Emily begged.

Her older brother gave the dress a level gaze.

The dress was strapless, ivory white with a red satin bow around the waist and puffy bottom shaped like a hydrangea flower.

"I donno... It looks a little short." He mulled, sending the toddler into a state of panic.

"Noooo! It's perfect! The mask is white and the dress is the same shade, it's like the universe is screaming, 'Wear the dress!'" Emily began to ramble on about the universe and her dress and how they were related.

Sonic began removing clothes from his quills and arms and tossing them onto her bed, making Emily scream.

Nokii bumped into a wall and landed on the carpet.

"OH MY GOD! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" She wept over the small, nonexistent, wrinkles on her clothes.

"Oh, come on. It's not like YOU have to iron them. I do." Sonic said, waving his hand as he left her room.

XXXX

Meanwhile, in Möbius City, King Jules was being turbulent as usual.

He paced the floor of his office, muttering about his son.

"He's done something STUPID, I can FEEL it." He muttered to his brother, Charles who was fiddling with his newest invention.

Instead of listening to his brother.

But, it wasn't like he would be missing anything.

Jules always ranted about the stupid things Sonic did.

How irresponsible he was.

How stupid he was.

How out of touch with reality he was.

Yada yada yada.

What Jules didn't know was that Charles always thought how alike Jules was to his son.

Sonic and Jules were both the same shade of royal blue, with the same emerald eyes and peachy skin.

They both even shared the same glare they gave anyone who annoyed them.

"Are you even listening Charles?" Jules whipped around suddenly, catching his brother off guard.

"Of course he's a moron, Jules." Charles said, thinking that they were still on the topic of Sonic's lack of responsibility. "He's just a boy."

Jules crossed his arms and gave his brother the same glare Sonic would give Eggman. "I knew you weren't listening to me."

"I was!"

"Liar." Jules muttered pointedly.

"Ouch." Charles said, miming a knife through his heart. "That hurts."

Jules was about to give Charles a piece of his mind, when someone timidly knocked on the door.

"What?" He groaned, finally landing in a chair.

A white and blue fox nurse poked her head in the office. "Sir? Carlisle asked for you."

Instantly, Jules was on his feet again. "Thank you, Esme." He turned to Charles. "I will be back for YOU." He warned.

Charles went back to his invention. "Looking forward to it." He said sarcastically.

XXXX

Carlisle was a white and red fox with green eyes and a white muzzle.

She prided herself on her healing abilities, making her one of the youngest master healers on Möbius and being the senior resident at the Möbius City Hospital.

She was 15.

The fox was hovering over a nurse, who was trying to draw blood, but shaking from Carlisle's stare.

"Carlisle?" The nurse sighed in relief as King Jules asked for the fox, who whipped around and bowed.

"Your majesty. Thank you for coming so soon." She gave the nurse a stare. "You're doing it wrong."

The nurse dropped the needle and ran into the storage room for another.

"You needed me?" Jules asked.

"Yes, I wanted you to know that I recently got a call from my old friend, Dr. Storak."

"And?"

Carlisle lead Jules to her office. "I think you'll want to hear this in private."

Esme and the nurse were filing some paperwork when they heard Jules yell.

"WHAT THE HELL DID THAT MORON DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!"

Ladies and gentlemen, please evacuate your homes.

Mount Jules has erupted.

XXXX

Sonic felt a small chill on his back.

He shivered.

Something TERRIBLE was going to happen.

XXXX

Amy showed off the cake to her cousin.

"Wow." He whistled as he admired her work. "It's wonderful, Amy."

Amy beamed with pride. "Aww... Thanks, Rob'O."

Rob'O Hedge was Amy's 25 year old cousin, who sometimes acted like her father, since she didn't have one.

Unlike Amy, Rob'O was teal with jade eyes, peachy skin and spiked up quills.

"Hey..." Amy pouted. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Spagonia!"

The teal male gave her a devious smile. "Well... I may or may not have gotten a job with the Station Square Police Department..."

Amy squealed and tossed her arms around him. "Oh my god, Rob! That's fantastic!"

Rob'O stiffened.

"Umm... What are you doing?" Amy said, pulling away.

"What IS that STENCH on you?" He asked pointedly.

Amy looked slightly disgusted. "Were you SNIFFING me?"

"Not important." Rob'O said dismissively. "I'll ask again, what is that stench on you?"

The teenager blushed.

It was Sonic's.

She knew it was.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Rob'O."

Rob'O frowned.

Amy was a terrible liar, especially to him.

"Who is it Amy?" He glared at the pink female.

"No one!" Amy declared and sat down to finish her cake. "Now, get out! I have work to do!"

Rob'O crossed his arms. "Amy, who is it?"

"You promise you won't kill him?" Amy whispered.

Rob'O nodded.

"It's Sonic, we almost had sex one night."

In an instant, Rob'O was furious. "What the fuck?! That son of a bitch tried to screw my baby cousin?" He yelled. "I'll kill him!"

Well...

There goes that.

XXXX

3:50.

Sonic felt another chill on his back.

It was like someone was trying to kill him via staring.

He shook off the feeling and focused on the road.

Emily and Nokki pouted in the backseat, the hedgehog in her white dress with a white and red mask and the Chao had a black hair ribbon and a tiny red mask.

Which was also one of Sonic's bow ties.

But, he had another one to go with his tuxedo, so he was content with it.

Amy's house came into view.

She was standing by her door in a tight black dress with a red rose belt and a black mask with red feathers.

"Sonic!" Amy waved cheerily.

A teal hedgehog materialized from behind her.

He wore a white tuxedo with a green shirt, white mask and a deathly glare aimed directly at Sonic.

Shit.

Who was this?

"I hope you don't mind, but my cousin Rob'O wanted to come with us!" Amy said as she got into the front seat.

Rob'O nodded curtly and sat next to Emily.

"Hi!" Emily chirped to the older male.

"Hello. Who are you?" Rob'O asked, keeping an eye on Sonic.

"Emily!"

"My name is Rob'O Hedge, Amy's older cousin. And you must be Sonic." He glared at the blue driver.

"Yeah." Sonic said. "What of it?"

"Nothing at all." Rob'O sighed, looking out of the window. "So, where is this party?"

XXXX

"Hey, Sonic!" Tails yelled, giving his brother a high five.

The fox wore a black tuxedo with a yellow shirt, a black tie, a black and yellow mask hanging from his hand and a large smirk.

He had just come from asking Cream to dance later.

Needless to say, she had accepted.

"Tails! What's up, little bro?" Sonic laughed as Emily ran right into the party.

Music poured from the windows of the rented mansion and someone opened a bottle of champagne, followed by cheers.

"THEY HAVE CAKE?!" Emily screamed, Nokii close behind.

Amy ran after her. "Emily, no! That cake is for midnight!"

Sighing, Sonic turned around to face his brother.

"I'm telling you. Emily's been crazy since the accident." Sonic shook his head. "Nokii said something about a voice or some shit like that. I'm worried about her."

Tails nodded slowly. "Do you think that it's over?"

"Of course not." Sonic said, putting on his black mask. "But, I can't do anything about it right now."

XXXX

10:25.

The party was in full swing, but Madoka wasn't enjoying it much.

She was watching Emily from the second floor balcony.

Of course, Emily didn't know that the girl in a red and orange dress with a white mask was her best friend.

"Oh, Madokaaaaa!" Madoka heard the most annoying jaguar in the universe squeal from behind her.

"What do you want, Irina?" Madoka said, not looking at her.

Irina pouted. "Why aren't you looking at me?"

"You're really ugly." Madoka sighed.

She had lost sight of Emily.

"Damn it!" She yelled over the music and chatter. "What do you WANT Irina?!"

"What do you THINK I want?" Irina rolled her eyes behind her mask.

The jaguar leaned over the balcony. "The Gaiasend already tried to kill herself once. That was me. Dexter will not be so forgiving, especially after you humiliated us."

Madoka went slightly pale.

Dexter was the other person on Larant's personal killing team.

He was even more ruthless than Irina.

Maybe even Larant himself.

"Look, MD. I like you..." Irina gave her the once over. "Slightly. You have until her sixth birthday. That's when we'll take her in replacement for that Sally character."

She gave a two fingered wave as she disappeared back into the fray.

What?

That's only a few months away!

Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!

Madoka couldn't get another soul by then.

It just wasn't possible.

XXXX

10:30.

Sonic was drunk.

Flat out, messed up, sleep with anything, drunk.

Which was weird, considering that he didn't drink.

And yet, Rachel poured him more vodka.

"Are you sure he should be having that?" Khali asked worriedly.

"Yeah. It's not like he's gone senile." Rachel said, pouring him another shot.

Sonic squinted at Khali's left leg.

"Heeeeyyyy..." He slurred. "Why is your foot hairy?"

Khali stiffened. "You know why." She growled, gripping her 8-up bottle harder.

"And yerrrrr anlkeeee! It's sssssooo craaaaaaazzzzzyyyyyy! And ffffaaatttt!"

Khali uncrossed her legs. "Shut up, you drunken fool."

But, Sonic was on a roll, ranting about Khali's scars.

"Whut-whut-whut happennn to it?" He narrowed his eyes dizzily.

"You know what happened to it, dummy!" Khali cried, exasperated. "I had two surgeries on it! Moron."

"Whhhhyyyy?" He asked childishly.

"Yeah, you give him that vodka." Khali said, walking away and flicking him off. "Watch what happens!" She yelled to Rachel, who was pouring the vodka out.

Sonic tried to drink from the empty shot glass.

"Where's my fucking... Vodka?" He asked.

"I poured it out. You want an 8-up?" Rachel said, cleaning out a martini glass.

"Nuu! I wanna vodka! Gimme my vodka!" Sonic whined.

"No."

"Vodka!"

"No."

"Vodka!"

"No."

"Vodka!"

"NO."

XXXX (The rest of this chapter contains content not appropriate for people under 16, per rules. If you are or you're just into that, read on. If not, your parents really should watch you more.)

11:30.

Amy had taken Sonic upstairs to one of the bedrooms and away from the noise to sober up an hour ago.

She giggled softly.

First, Rob'O had gotten drunk doing a shot game with Tails, who was using iced tea instead of beer, and crashed on the bar, then Sonic had been getting wasted when she came to take him away.

Sonic was sighing into Amy's fur, gently stroking her quills.

The silver moonlight shone in broken spears on the bed and floor, where Sonic and Amy's shoes lay abandoned.

The hedgehogs had become entwined on the bed when Sonic had tripped and refused to let her up.

"You're so sweet to me, Ames." He mumbled softly. "You have such nice... When did your boobs get so big?" Sonic tried to investigate his claim, when Amy slapped his hand.

"Stop that!" She hissed, embarrassed.

Amy hated it, but she was wearing a push-up bra to make her almost nonexistent A's into well rounded C's.

The bodice of her dress had been to big for her small chest, so she used the bra to make it all...

Ahem.

"Fit" if you would.

Sonic, emboldened by the alcohol, repeated his attempts to grope Amy's chest.

"I said, stop!" Amy demanded.

"Why?" Sonic asked childishly. "They look so... Soft..."

"Because it's wrong! I hate when people focus on my body!" Amy said indignantly.

"You liked it when I did it." Sonic said softly, taking control of her body.

Amy's eyes went wide.

Which Sonic was she talking to?

And, wait.

Was he even drunk?

"You were so sweet that night..." Sonic sighed, gently moving Amy underneath him. "Where did my little Amy Rose go?" He whispered, nipping at her sensitive neck. "Did she die that night? Is she inside? Or is she still on the bed of a Sun-Hara hotel room?"

Amy whimpered. "Stop, Sonic, I said stop."

His breath smelled like baking soda.

Oh my god, Rachel had given him that an hour ago!

If it had only taken a few minutes for Amy to get over hers back at Sally's party...

Sonic chuckled at her weak attempts to remove him from his position of power. "Why?" Sonic's tongue licked the places his teeth had been. "You know you like this just like I do. Hell, you may even want it more than me."

The female began to shiver in pleasure.

"Sonnikku..." She whined.

Sonic traced Amy's lips with his tongue.

"Don't pretend like you haven't thought about it." He whispered, gently pressing his lips onto hers.

Whatever protests Amy had were swallowed by his lips.

She moaned as Sonic's hands began exploring her body with delicate touches.

But, it's not like he didn't already know what it looked like.

No, this was just for his own pleasure.

The pleasure of knowing that she was helpless against him.

"Oh god..." Amy moaned into his chest. "Sonic, can we even do this?"

Sonic worked on the buttons of his jacket, flinging the black cloth into an unlit corner. "Why not?"

Sitting up on the pillows, Amy crossed her arms over her chest. "I was just wondering, why are you so obsessed with me?"

"What," Sonic got on his hands and knees and crawled toward the female. "Do you mean?" He whispered into her ear.

"I... There are people downstairs!" She cried indignantly.

In reply, Sonic held up two fingers to silence her.

A moan followed a soft thud on the wall adjacent to the room they were in.

"And there are people next door." Sonic gave her a smile. "It's not like I care."

Amy couldn't help it.

She giggled.

Sonic took that as a sign of compliance and wrapped his arms around her. "And, she's laughing. I guess that means I win."

Amy squeaked when she felt Sonic's hands remove her dress.

She slipped onto her back.

This was just like Sun-Hara.

She was so WILLING to be taken.

11:50.

"LADIES AND GENTS!" Khali yelled into her headset. "THIS IS RAINBOW TUNE LIVE ON NEW YEARS EVE! CAN I GET SOME APPLAUSE FOR THAT?!"

Amid the cheers, no one heard Amy's soft gasps as Sonic slipped an ungloved finger into her small entrance.

Tracing the folds with his index finger, Sonic let out a pleased sigh.

11:55.

"IT'S FIVE MINUTES TILL MIDNIGHT! WHOOO! I WANT EVERYBODY TO TURN TO THE CLOCK ON THE WALL AND START COUNTING WHEN WE REACH ONE MINUTE!" Tails shouted, yanking a microphone from the cat, who was still using her headset.

"YOU CANNOT STEAL MY SHOW!" She yelled back.

11:56.

"Sonic..." Amy moaned as her blue lover gently thrusted inside of her.

Oh, god it doesn't hurt as much this time.

It just feels...

Amazing.

Amy gripped his back with her legs. "Sonic!" She squeaked.

The male replied with a moan.

His repetitive motion was increasing in frequency.

It's so much different than Sun-Hara.

This time, he wasn't forcing himself to love her.

It was already there.

"AND HERE WE GO!" Tails shouted, leading the countdown. "TEN! NINE! EIGHT!"

11:59:53.

"Soniikku!" Amy's voice got louder.

Sonic's muzzle had disappeared into Amy's quills. "Ames, I lo—. Damn it!"

11:59:56.

"FOUR!"

"Sonic, I need to... Tell you something!" Amy whimpered.

"THREE!"

Sonic could only manage a, "What?"

"TWO!"

Amy tried to say it.

But it was drowned out by her scream.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed, her fluids spilling onto Sonic's member.

"AMY!"

12:00.

"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The crowed cheered wildly and the young couple met their climax.

Then, silence.

Pure.

Unmolested silence.

Or, at least in that bedroom.

XXXX

Sonic brushed Amy's quills out of her face.

She breathed silently and softly.

After her release, she had fallen asleep in his arms, whispering something unintelligible.

"It's okay, Ames." He whispered gently.

But then, he realized the reality.

It wasn't okay.

He had a condom in his pocket.

But he hadn't used it.

XXXX (An)

Hey guys!

I've been so excited about the Sonic Boom series!

Ahhhhhhh!

Okay I'm done.

Wait...

Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

You know you did the same thing when the trailer came out.

Anyhow, my first lemon sucked, like I thought it would, but I'm glad I got one!

Btw, Dr. Sondak had on that tie again.

Grrrrrr...

I got a chibi monkey wall paper for my iPod.

It has a dance dance face.

Meow.

So whatever, I finally finished with my biology course, so I should be updating more chapters.

Yay!

I wanted Madoka to get her ultimatum from Larant this chappy.

Yay!

Kay I'm done.

It's Jules timeeeee!

Next Time: Secrets.

Oh clusterfuck, this is soooo different from my original idea.

I wanted it to be Sun-Hara!

But nooooo!

My brain had to screw me over!

Whatever.

My brain got me some cake today so I'm cool.

Thank you to all my reviewers pura Blaze, Nazo Number Number Number and Raquel The writer.

I told you, I suck at remembering names, please forgive me.

I'm into online dating.

I've never had a boyfriend before and I would like that before I get to the marriage age.

So message me if you're down with that or whatever.

Okay, that was weird...

I really wish I hadn't typed that.

I'm so sorry for that.

Facepalm.

*Blush* #^\\\^#

Bear.

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ Rwaer.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Double Helix.  
Chapter Eight: Secrets.

January 25th.

Amy was on her knees, vomiting into her toilet on a Saturday.

It had been almost a month since the New Year's Eve party and yet, she still felt like the morning after a major drinking binge.

The pink female took a gasp of air.

Her throat burned.

This was the second time this morning she had thrown up.

She flushed the toilet and watched the bile spiral around and down.

Did she have the flu?

No, she didn't have a fever.

So why did she feel like this?

XXXX

Moaning into her sheets, Amy checked the time.

It was around noon and she was still in bed on her busiest work day, because her stomach was killing her.

That was not the way Amy got things done.

Normally, she would be the one saying that sick days were for when you either had cancer or surgery or babies, not a tummy ache.

She wasn't your mommy.

But this was different.

"Oh, GOD!" She yelled into her pillow. "Fuck it all!"

Her stomach was seizing up and pushing hard against her small body.

Amy was this close to crying.

She heard someone open the front door and bang it shut.

"AMY! I'm back!" Cream The Rabbit yelled from downstairs.

"I'm upstairs." Amy weakly shouted.

"Here, Amy." Cream said, handing her friend a bag from the corner pharmacy.

Amy dug her hand in the bag gleefully until she saw the box.

"Creamy cake..." She said sweetly to the rabbit, who was picking up clothes and random items that Amy had tossed onto the floor. "Why is there a pregnancy test in here?"

Cream flashed her a timid smile. "Umm... You said that you and Sonic did it again at the party."

"And I also said he wore a condom." Amy growled.

But the test burned in her hand.

He did wear a condom.

Right?

Shaking off her bad vibe, Amy tossed the box into the trash can and opened the bottle of aspirin Cream had bought.

XXXX

Meanwhile, Sonic was practicing his guitar when his phone rang.

He didn't even bother looking at it, mostly because he couldn't hear, but mostly because he knew it was the blocked number again.

Oh, how WRONG he was.

An hour later when he finally checked his call log, he gave a shrill shriek.

It was all from his father.

His father had been calling every day since the party, but Sonic had dropped his phone in a toilet after throwing up and had to wait to get another.

Mostly because he had a 5000 Ring bill.

Maybe that's what all those red envelopes were about.

Sonic timidly pressed the "Call" button and held the phone away from his ear.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, FOOL?!" King Jules yelled over the line, giving Sonic an earache from two feet away. "I CALLED YOU EVERY FIVE MINUTES!"

"Uh... Yeah... I was... Practicing." Sonic said timidly.

"WHAT DOES THAT ENTAIL?!"

"Did you want something, Father?" Sonic hissed snappily. "I have a life outside of YOU ya know."

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't murder you in your sleep again."

"What the? What are you TALKING about?"

"EMILY! I'm TALKING about my DAUGHTER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

Shit.

Sonic almost dropped his phone.

"Oh... Um... What do you mean, Dad? She does a load of stuff." He lied unconvincingly.

"You're lying to me again."

"What? Am not!"

Sonic could just see Jules gripping his forehead at his son's grammar error.

"Sonic, how many times do I have to tell you, it's I am not. God, I send you to a good high school AND pay college tuition for you, your sister and brothers. Can you please use proper language for ONCE IN YOUR LIFE?"

Sonic frowned at that.

"Yeah, well, some of it sticks, some of it doesn't." He muttered.

"Is Emily even okay?" Jules asked harshly. "I swear to god, this was fucking STUPID of me to send her to live with YOU."

"I love how much emphasis you use in your sentences, FATHER." Sonic rolled his eyes, hoping that his father couldn't hear him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Emily is perfectly fine. She just had an accident, is all. Geez, don't you dare call Social Services on me, because I am a perfectly capable caregiver."

"Sounds like you've been talking to my lawyer."

"No."

Yes.

"Are you positive that I don't need to come down there and check her out for myself?"

"Yes!"

No.

Jules sighed into his phone. "I swear, she better be whole when I see her, or the Child Welfare workers will be the LEAST of your worries."

"That's nice."

"What was that?"

"I said, she's really nice."

XXXX (Jules POV.)

He was lying to me.

I knew that he was.

My son wasn't in control of the situation.

But, I couldn't just drop everything and pay him a visit.

My instincts wanted to, but I have duties to Möbius to attend to.

But, I warn you Sonic.

If my daughter is harmed again in your care, you will no longer have to worry about becoming King of Möbius.

Because I will end your future.

XXXX

Nokii was flying around the house when Sonic told her he would be back in a few minutes.

"Why?" The Chao asked, taking after Emily in that respect.

"I just need to get this package to the post office. Watch Emily will ya?" Sonic said, putting on his sneakers and running out of the door, leaving the Chao with few options.

Nokii crossed her arms and pouted.

Then, she was curious.

She had never seen the blue male's bedroom before.

She had been too busy exploring the woods with Emily to explore his room.

Well, Emily WAS asleep...

Nokii flew down the hall and through a crack in Sonic's doorway.

She looked around the room.

The bed was much bigger than Emily's and the covers looked softer.

The Chao landed on the bed and fell face first into the blanket.

"Oooh! It IS soft!"

"Nokii? Is that you, Nokii?" She heard a familiar voice ask, surprised.

"Hmm?" Nokii looked up and around the room. "Who's there?"

"Nokii! It IS you!" The voice yelled gleefully. "Oh, I'm so glad! Qu-quick find my ring! It should be around here!"

"What ring? Wait! Emily told me not to listen to strangers!"

"But we aren't strangers! Don't you remember me? I gave you your powers in the egg." The voice said hurriedly.

"The ones that protected Emily? But they don't work anymore." Nokii pouted.

"That's because you don't have the ring on." The voice pointed out.

"What ring?"

"My ring!" He cried exasperatedly.

"What are you talking about?!"

"The ring above you! On the shelf! It's silver with a green orb on it!"

Nokii looked upwards and spied the ring laying on the shelf above Sonic's bed.

"Is that it?" She pointed to the ring.

"Yes! He did pick it up!" The voice cheered. "Okay, now put it on."

"Why?"

"Because, that's the only way you'll be able to see me!"

"Why would I want to?"

"Do you EVER get tired of that?"

"Why would I?"

"Can you please put on the ring?"

Nokii slipped the ring over her head. "Like this?"

A red and white fox/Chao hybrid with green wings shimmered into view above her.

He waved and flew until he was level with her. "Remember me now?" He asked, holding his arms out wide.

"Mm... Nope!" Nokii said, picking at the orb.

"I'm Light Gaia!" He explained.

The Chao remained blank.

"The god of Life!"

"Ummm... I thought that was Aurora."

"She's the goddess of LIGHT."

"Shouldn't that be you? I mean, LIGHT Gaia. Light. Is that like a typo?"

"No... At least, I don't think so." Light Gaia frowned.

The orb started glowing with a strong green light.

"Um..." Nokii said, trying to quell the lights. "What's happening?"

"My power is resonating with yours." Light Gaia said in his spacey voice.

"What power?"

"Do we have to do this again?"

"Um, no?"

"Your power comes from mine and with it, you will be able to protect the Gaiasend from danger."

"Gaiasend? What is that?" Nokii asked, confused.

XXXX

Rob'O heard a moan from Amy's room when he came to check on her.

Cream was in the kitchen making herself some lunch and waved to Rob. "Amy's in a bad mood today, Rob. You might wanna come back later."

A bottle of aspirin was on the counter beside her.

"I can handle that." Rob'O smirked and went upstairs.

Amy was whining into her pillow for more aspirin.

That bottle must have been hers.

"Amy?" Rob'O knocked on her door. "It's me, Rob."

Amy weakly lifted her head up off of the pillow.

"Robbiii?" She moaned. "Is that you?"

Rob was instantly at her side. "Amy? What happened? Are you okay?"

Amy's hand was in between her legs and pressing into her crotch tightly.

Rob'O thought the worse. "Did you get attacked, Amy?" He asked holding her quills gently.

Shaking her head, Amy rolled over in pain. "Nooooo..." She moaned.

Rob'O breathed a sigh of relief.

Then, he noticed the garbage in her room.

An unused box of pregnancy tests was perched on top of some papers.

"What is this?"

Amy looked at the tests. "Cream got them for me. It's dumb. Rob'OOOOHHH MY GOD!" She screamed as another wave of pain hit her harder than before.

Rob'O had a feeling, but shook it off.

Amy was a good girl.

She wouldn't do anything like that.

XXXX

Sonic felt that chill again.

What the hell was it?

Shaking off the feeling, Sonic ran even faster through Station Square, enjoying the rush of wind through his quills.

Naturally, after the New Year's Eve party, Sonic loved the feeling of Amy's hands running through his quills even more.

Her soft pants becoming louder over the throbbing music downstairs.

Sonic had heard her crying halfway through it, though.

Did she feel guilty because he was, technically, Sally's boyfriend?

But, what was she talking about at the end?

"I need to tell you something!" She cried, moments before her release.

He skidded in front of Amy's bakery.

Sonic shook off his bad feeling.

He smiled as he came inside, making the crowd inside scream out his name.

"Oh my god, Sonic The Hedgehog!" They yelled, swarming around him.

Sonic gave them a wide smile and waved. "Hey guys! Can I get the plucky pink owner out here?!" He yelled cheerily.

Rosy was growling and holding a hot mug of coffee, aiming it at Sonic's face as she was shuffled to him.

Ohhh...

Shit!

"Rosyyyy!" He keened, hiding behind an orange mink child.

Rosy yanked on Sonic's quills and dragged him into the back room. "Sonic is leaving the building, guys!" She chirped plastically. "Don't forget to buy some cakes! Byyyyeeeee! I'm gonna fucking kill you, Blue." She hissed into his ear, dropping him into a closet and shutting the door.

Sonic began to tremble under her glare. "I thought they were gonna bring out Amy!" He looked around. "Wh-Where is she?"

Crossing her arms, Rosy growled. "She's having problems. Quite like YOU."

Sonic frowned. "What? What kind of problems?"

"I don't know." Rosy said, walking out of the closet and back into they fray. "But, I need to get back to work."

XXXX

"So," Larant said, stirring his coffee with a red straw. "You want to know what a Gaiasend is, don't you Madoka?"

Madoka snorted into her tea, but feigned politeness. "Yes, I would like to know why you're sending your goonies after Emily."

"Goonies? Oh, never mind." Larant waved his hand. "Are you sure you want to know? It might change your view on that girl-child."

"I don't care!" Madoka yelled, slamming her hand down on the table. "Tell me why you want her so much!"

Larant smiled evilly.

"Heh. You ARE antsy, aren't you?"

XXXX

^What do you want to know about the Gaiasend?^

^Do you want to know that she's a sacrifice for the monster below our feet?^

"What?" Madoka yelled.

Larant had sent her into one the his dark spaces of his mind.

Okay, so ALL of his mind was a dark space.

Black smoke surround her and formed spheres, showing images to her.

The first image was of a running teal echidna.

Her sandals snagged on the branches and brambles of the jungle.

"Chaos, please help me!" She cried as an arrow whizzed by her head and stuck in a tree.

"Le-Lani!" A green male echidna yelled, arming his bow again.

Another echidna was beside him with a spear.

He was the same teal shade as the female.

Was he related to Le-Lani?

"Accept your fate, sister!" The teal one shouted, cocking his arm back.

Le-Lani ran faster. "I will not!"

The green echidna was in pain, Madoka could tell.

Was Le-Lani his mate?

Mates often shared emotions, because they were so close.

"How can you agree with them, Demic?" Le-Lani yelled back to the green echidna. "How can you go against your own mate?!"

Tears were on Demic's muzzle, but he let the arrow fly near her head.

She screamed hate at them both.

Her brother shouted. "I am sorry, sister! Forgive me!" His spear left his hand.

Le-Lani stopped in her tracks.

The spear had impaled her abdomen and dug into the ground.

Le-Lani's brother and Demic ran to her side.

Her face was frozen in pain and horror, her eyes wide and fearful.

Demic gently closed her eyes. "I... I am sorry, Le-Lani." His hand touched her stomach, avoiding the spear. "Forgive me, young one... This is for the best."

Madoka was forced back to the space.

"What the—?!" She yelled. "Larant, what is this?"

^Le-Lani and Demic were young mates, expecting their first litter, when the Elders told them that she was the Gaiasend, a being born to sedate Dark Gaia's hunger for power and light energy.^

^She was deemed dangerous and an abomination of Chaos... And sentenced to be sacrificed to Dark Gaia. She, fearing for the lives of her unborn children, attempted to escape her fate. As you can see, she failed.^

"Why was she dangerous?" Madoka asked.

^Her powers were unnatural. Or at least, unnatural in that time. She could sing deafening melodies that caused to very forest to obey her, as is the way of the Gaiasend. But, she couldn't bring herself to hurt her loved ones. That was her end.^

XXXX

Amy waved the stick in the air, waiting for the results to come in.

She was sitting on the edge of her tub, praying that the tab turned pink.

After Rob'O had left, she had taken one of the pregnancy tests into the bathroom and taken one.

Just to be sure.

She didn't know why she thought that Sonic hadn't worn a condom, but, she had been ovulating on that day and so far hadn't gotten another period.

Amy watched as the tab turned blue.

'Positive' The test read with a little smiley face next to it.

"No." The teenager squeaked.

She curled into her knees and began to cry.

The 17 year old female was pregnant.

How, how, HOW, did she get pregnant when he wore a condom?

XXXX

Rob'O tossed the vase against the wall.

It broke into shards of clay.

"HOW DID YOU GET PREGNANT?!" He yelled.

Amy shrunk back into her knees, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

She had called him when she found out the results of her test, feeling like her father figure needed to know about it.

Rob'O realized that he was scaring the teenager, who needed comfort more than anything right now.

He sat down next to her and held her close. "Amy, it's okay." Rob'O kissed her head. "Don't worry, I won't kill him. We just have to tell him."

Amy shot out of his grip. "No! No! NO! I can NOT tell Sonic about this!"

"Sonic?" Rob'O growled. "You mean HIM? HE got you pregnant? WHEN?"

"At the party..." Amy blushed. "I-I thought he wore a condom, so I wouldn't have to worry about my cycle. But... It must have broken or something!" She began to cry again.

Rob'O had been drunk as hell at that party.

If he hadn't been fooled by Tails, he would have been able to stop Amy from making this mistake.

But, Rob'O knew that Sonic was at fault as well.

One, that son of a bitch had seduced his baby cousin.

Two, he hadn't worn a condom.

Rob'O knew, because he had stolen the condom from Sonic's back pocket to give to Tails as a prank.

A drunken prank.

Damn it.

"Amy," Rob'O said gently. "We have to tell Sonic about this. It's his child."

Amy paced the room, wringing her hands. "I can't do that to him. He already has Emily to take care of."

Rob'O stood up and grabbed her shoulders. "Listen to me!" He hissed. "You will NOT have that bastard's child without him knowing. What will you do when he comes over your house one day and a pink and blue hedgelet is toddling around, calling you mommy? Huh? What are you going to do? Hide it from him?"

Amy shook her head silently.

Taking several deep breaths, Rob'O sat her back on the couch.

"What," Amy sniffled. "Am I going to do? I refuse to get an abortion, that's just out of the picture, and I couldn't bear to put my baby up for adoption. I'm such an idiot!" She cried. "This would have never happened if I hadn't gone along with it! I'm 17 Rob'O! 17! How can I take care of this baby and myself?"

Rob'O sighed. "Amy, you have the resources to take care of yourself and the baby. And, even if I doesn't work out, I'll be there. What, did you think I'm just going to let you starve on the streets?" He smiled and brushed a stray quill out of Amy's face.

"I still have a year of college to do before I get my degree." Amy whimpered. "What about that? That will solidify my business, which is still in your name."

Rob'O smirked. "I know that, but you don't have a choice in that. You WILL finish college and own that business of yours." He poked Amy's stomach, making her giggle. "So, what are you gonna name it?"

Amy crossed her arms. "Rob, it's a ball of cells right now. What am I going to name it?"

"Ball'O Cells?" Rob'O ducked as Amy tossed a pillow at his head.

"Such a moron!" She huffed, but had a smile on her face.

But, she still wasn't convinced that she should tell Sonic about the person growing inside of her.

XXXX

January 27.

Emily checked her reflection once again.

A quill was out of place, so she grabbed her brush and ran it down, flattening the offending quill into line.

Sonic yelled at her from downstairs, "COME ON, KIDDO! WE HAVE TO GO!"

Emily yelled back, "I'M COMING SONIC! ONE SEC!"

Some time after New Years, she had styled her quills like Sonic's and, mostly to annoy him.

It didn't work, because he thought it was cute.

Like the time he caught her dancing to "Pika Girl" in the living room.

Emily ran downstairs, shouting. "SONICCCC!"

Sonic caught the child and spun her around. "Come on! No time to waste! Amy wanted to talk to me over lunch today, so I gotta go!"

Emily pouted. "But, I wanted breakfast!"

Sonic handed her a blueberry muffin. "Breakfast." He announced.

Emily gave him a glare.

"I'll take you out to dinner on Saturday, okay?" Sonic pleaded. "Now, get in the car!"

Emily pouted, but bit her muffin and ran outside.

"Damn it..." Sonic whispered. "Emily! You forgot your shoes!"

XXXX

Sally recognized Sonic's Camero coming down the streets of Station Square.

She smiled and waved, causing him to come to a stop in a parking spot.

She hadn't talked to Sonic since she came back, but she wanted to mend the gaps between them.

Sonic rolled down the window, a slight scowl on his face. "What?" He growled.

Sally sighed.

He was still mad at her.

"Sonic, can we just talk?" She pleaded, pointing to the café she had been sitting in. "Please?"

Sonic checked his watch.

It was 11:35 and he had to meet Amy at noon.

Sonic thought he had time to talk with Sally and then see Amy.

"Fine." He said, cutting off the engine. "Fine! We can talk."

XXXX

Amy shivered as the wind bit through her sweater.

She had invited Sonic out for lunch so she could tell him about the pregnancy.

It had taken all of her not to blurt it out to him on the phone, but she held it inside.

Amy pulled her sweater up on her mouth.

Hopefully, she would make it to the restaurant before she froze to death.

XXXX

"Can I help you?" Sonic muttered as he stirred his coffee.

Sally sighed. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Tails made this really cool looking addition to his plane." Sally thought. "The Tornado X5, isn't it?"

Sonic ignored her attempts at conversation. "Again, can I help you?"

"Sonic, are we over?" Sally whispered.

"I don't know." Sonic mocked. "Did you fake your death and come back five years later after breaking my heart? Yes? Oh, well then."

Sally stirred her coffee slowly. "So, why did you agree to come with me to that estate dinner?"

"Because Tails was presenting his new invention and I needed to fake like you and I are still together." Sonic explained, staring out of the window.

"Oh." Was Sally's soft reply.

Sonic got up from the table. "Are we done here?" He asked. "I'm running late for something important."

Sally nodded quietly and watched as the love of her life disappeared outside.

He was gone.

The boy she had loved for so long.

Was gone.

XXXX

Madoka was struggling with the crayons.

Here she was, over a thousand years old, and she couldn't draw a picture that didn't get her sent to the principal's office.

Next to her, Emily was gluing pompoms to a piece of paper with artistic flair.

How did the hedgehog do it?

Why didn't creativity come as easily to Madoka?

The cat sighed and went back to drawing the first great Robotnik War.

XXXX

The bell rung and Madoka finally caught up to Emily.

"Ha!" The kitten yelled, tagging her friend.

Madoka had burned her picture and stolen one of the other kids drawings to use, getting her out of a visit to the principal.

Emily squealed. "No fair! You used Demon Magic!"

"Don't care. Give me the cookie." Madoka demanded, digging in Emily's messenger bag.

Emily whined but relinquished the cookie and split it in half.

Today, Madoka was wearing pink zebra converse lace up boots and magenta tights with her uniform.

Emily noticed that they were the same boots she had always wanted, but never gotten.

"For your sixth birthday." Her father had said when she asked back in the summer.

"Those are pretty cool, Madoka." Emily began, sitting on the sidewalk with her friend. "I wanted boots like that, but daddy said not until my sixth birthday."

Madoka went pale, but played it off by watching the soccer team practice for a game on Friday.

Emily's sixth birthday was Madoka's deadline.

And now that Madoka knew what a Gaiasend was and what her fate was, she wanted to stop him even more.

"Oh..." Madoka said tightly. "W-When is your birthday, anyhow?"

"May 26th!" Emily declared in pride.

Only four months.

That's all the time Madoka had before Larant killed Emily.

Sonic's car pulled up and Emily bounced to meet him. "Got to go, MD!" She smiled. "Bye!"

Madoka waved and watched as the siblings drove away.

It was just a second, but she could feel a confused and spaced cloud hanging over Sonic.

She shook off the feeling and started on her way home.

XXXX

Amy smiled when Sonic came through the doors of the crowded restaurant and spotted her sitting by the window.

"Hey, Ames." He gave her a smirk and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm happy to see you again."

Amy smiled for a moment longer.

Before she remembered why she asked him out to lunch.

"Hey, Sonic." She sighed. "I need to talk to you."

Sonic gave her a worried look. "Amy, are you okay?"

"I-I need to ask you something."

"What?"

Amy took a deep breath. "Do you still love Sally?"

"I don't know anymore." Sonic shook his head, ordering another coffee. "I'm mad at her for leaving, but I can't forget the memories we have."

Amy nodded slowly, weighing the life of her unborn child against Sonic's heart. "Even..." Amy coughed, feeling a rumbling in her stomach. "Even if something happened to change how you felt about someone?"

Sonic frowned. "What's going on?"

Amy felt a stirring in her abdomen and gently laid a hand on her stomach. "N-Nothing, Sonic." She lied.

Sonic knew she was lying to him. "Ames, what's going on? You can tell me!"

A baby, Sonic.

We're having a baby.

If it's a boy, will we name him Jules?

If it's a girl, will we name her Aleena?

That is the normal worry for parents.

But, an unofficial couple who had sex during New Years?

Will we keep it?

What will happen to us, two young adults who are both in college and not ready for this person?

"A-Amy?" Sonic asked, wiping a tear from her face. "Please, tell me."

I can't Sonic!

I can't do this!

I can't force you to love me because of this baby.

I can't make you give up your freedom because I was an idiot.

Amy felt her lips move and heard sound come out.

"I can't tell you that I'm pregnant."

Sonic's hand dropped, his eyes went wide and his muzzle became pale.

Amy clapped her hand over her muzzle. "No!" She shook her head. "I didn't mean that!"

Damn, damn, damn!

Why did she do that?!

"Pre-preg-pregnant?" Sonic gasped, looking akin to a Chao in headlights.

Amy nodded tearily. "I'm so sorry, Sonic." She whispered. "I tried to tell you."

"How," Sonic swallowed. "How long have you known?"

"Since Saturday."

"Why didn't you tell me then?!" Sonic was this close to yelling, but the crowd behind him forced him to hold it in.

"I wanted to think it over!" Amy shouted, getting weird looks from the other patrons.

"Think what over?!" Sonic yelled back. "Why the hell would you do this like some stupid little girl?!"

Stupid...

Little...

Girl?

No, I will never be that.

Amy got up from the the table and grabbed her purse.

Sonic tried to reach for her. "I'm sorry, please. Stay."

"Get away from me." She growled. "Get away from US."

"Amy!" Sonic tried to apologize. "Wait!"

"Just go back to your whore! I don't care anymore, just stay away from me!" Amy yelled, running out of the restaurant.

Sonic watched as she ran down the street.

Crying.

XXXX {An}

Yo! What up?!

I finally did the big reveal like I wanted to!

Yahayayahahahay!

Before we get any farther, I would like to say that I support and understand abortion and adoption, because I understand that women need to have the freedom of choice.

But, I've always thought that Amy had this connection to children, because she's always been treated like one.

The fights between Sonic and the girls in his life, yay!

Amy's sadness at being called a stupid little girl, yay boo!

So, Emily is looking forward to her birthday, but is Madoka?

You will know, because the next one is about her!

Yay!

So, Sonic and Amy are having a baby and Rob'O is going to get his revenge!

Yaaaaay!

Oh, one thing.

Person who was at the Home Depot today?

"Iraq" is spelled with a "Q."

Not a "G."

Dumbass.

Anyhoo...

So, now I'm taking a poll!

Girl or boy?

Single or multiples?

Girl, Girl or Boy, Boy or Girl, Boy?

Give me answers!

My auntie is sending me gifts!

So I might not update for a while, because I will be thanking her so much!

Dance, little chibi monkey! DANCE!

Lol, Madoka drawing a bloody battle at school. XXD!

Chips are yummy!

Weeeeeeeeeeee!

And, I can't wait for the next chapter!

Come on, you know that Emily dancing to "Pika Girl" would be so cute.

And, not like I have, but ya know...

Le-Lani's life is so sad, getting her brother and husband sent after her to kill her.

Bear.

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ (Rwarer.)


End file.
